Melodious Nocturne
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: After Night walkers took over the human world humans are placed into three groups breeders, bleeders and uniques. Because of his red hair and emerald gaze Matt finds himself bought and taken in by the president of the new Vampire world, Mello. Review!
1. Fragile beginnings

Authors note: Yeah, this is another idea that I had been thinking about for a while. If no one finds it interesting then I'll delete it. If people do and review I'll continue it. Here it is, please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Fragile beginnings

It's been almost two hundred years since the Night walkers took over the human world. The uprising came swiftly, millions were murdered because of their refusal to be overpowered. It began with the murders of presidents, corporation heads and the leading scientists in the world. The more people that fell the faster the world around the humans became crushing until there was finally and international surrender to the Night walkers. From there the humans were grouped into three separate categories. The first category was nothing but breeders, men and woman whoms job it was to repopulate the world with other humans. The second group were categorized as bleeders, human individuals that are held like common cows and bleed for the Night walkers to drink. The final group, the uniques were groups of individuals that exhibit special abilities or special traits that the Night walkers find attractive. The humans are then renamed and kept as common pets, much like that of a dog or cat.

* * *

Mail glanced around, bright emerald eyes flashing from person to person attempting to decipher why they had all been brought to this room. This had only happened once before and that had been when he was first taken away from his breeder mother and father. He prayed that it wouldn't be anything as heart wrenching as that had been. Thinking back to that moment, when the group had come to take him and the other children away his breeder mother and father hadn't once seemed like they had cared, nor did it seem like they had managed to make an attachment to any of his siblings or himself. Instead they had willingly handed the group over as if they were cargo and since then he had been separated from all of his siblings. His three brothers had become breeders and his two sisters he guessed had become bleeders. He himself had been brought to this room where several other groups were being kept in complete silence awaiting their fate also.

He whimpered, he remembered the stories some of his siblings used to tell of the useless children that the Night walkers didn't want. Those select groups were tossed away and given to wild animals to eat. He didn't believe them at this point but right now anything could be happening. He was only sixteen, the age where they were taken away and given their rightful assignments but there was something about this lot that made him feel strange. Many of the groups had hair colours he had never seen before, bright yellow. He nearly felt himself reaching forward and touching one girls curly locks. He didn't understand, their hair colour was that of some of the Night walkers. He wondered if it could be possible that they were one of them, that they had somehow been misplaced and-

The silence was broken by the sounds of footsteps and doors opening. The group snapped to attention watching a young woman with silvery grey eyes leer at the group before a small smirk appeared on her face. She was a Night walker, they couldn't hide well. Even as stronger beings than humans their had their limits, the beasts were sensitive to sunlight, avoided anything to do with the Catholic church and possessed silvery grey eyes that, in Mails experience turned red at the site or smell of human blood.

She ran her fingers through her hair a few times giving it a windswept look before her smile faded. "Good evening. You all have been sitting here for a little less than a day wondering why it was you that was singled out from your siblings. Many of you have most likely realized that you share some features with some of the other children here, human children here. The blonds, yellow hair." She corrected at the slight puzzlement of some of their faces. She watched as a few reached up and pulled a strand or two to look at it. "For most of your lives you have been different from your siblings, taught differently and even watched better than the others. Many of you have never really paid attention to this sentiment but it had reasoning. It wasn't because you were any different really from your siblings but because you had been chosen because of your genetic design to because a unique. The blonds of course are as you can tell from this room a dime a dozen, your hair colour is what brought you to this point because you are a dying breed and you have been chosen by a Night walker to become their specialized pet." She glanced around the room finally resting on Mail. "And then there's you, the red head. We don't see your kind any longer, and those eyes. There hasn't been a unique with your attributes in over one hundred years. Shame, you're already taken though." She smiled watching the wide eyed boy.

He had so many questioned that he knew couldn't be answered at this time. His face had reddened to the colour of his hair when the woman had pointed him out. All the eyes seemed to be on him including that of the Night walkers that whispered softly to each other at the end of his speech. At least he had one answer to this, he had found out why he was brought here but now a whole new world opened. Who had bought him? Who was the person that had saved him from becoming a breeder or a bleeder or had this been planned all along. Was his new owner going to be kind to him like his breeder parents were? Would he still be able to do as he pleased while living with this person? Nothing seemed to be coming together but a tug on his shoulder interrupted his thinking.

The silver eyed man above him pulled him gestured towards the door he had entered through hours before. He didn't speak but his look said it all, 'you are to come with me'. He gathered the only thing that he had been allowed to bring with him. A wooden violin that had been given to him when he was five along with the lessons that he was allowed to take at the hand of some kind Night walker. He never found out the name of the Night walker nor did he care as long as he could play he could be happy.

He followed the man for what seemed like hours throughout hallways littered with doors, all closed and he guessed locked before coming to an abrupt stop. From here the man opened the door gesturing for him to enter alone. "Here?" He questioned as the man nodded the slack look on his face never changing. That was another thing that made him distrust the Night walkers, none of them seemed to have expressions or emotions. He wasn't sure if it were true but they could imitate a smile and even a laugh but a majority of the time their faces were emotionless like that of a doll.

Mail entered jumping when the door behind him was slammed and locked from the outside. The clank echoed throughout the room giving this all a final feeling before he stepped back bumping into something. He slowly turned finding it to be an elegantly decorated footstool beside that of an expensive looking four poster king sized bed. A unexplained gasp left his lips before he moved backward against the wall. This room was simply beautiful compared to the homely living he had been given with his breeder parents. This all seemed a bit too much but he couldn't find himself to speak.

He moved forward testing the bed first, it was firm with just the right amount of give for a person to be comfortable when they slept. He smiled pulling the rest of his lanky form onto it and pausing, to the edge of the other side was a fine suit. Slowly he crawled towards it before picking a piece of parchment off the top and reading.

_Dear Mail,  
I hope that the room is to your liking. I went out of my way to make sure that everything is perfect for you when I come to pick you up. Up until this point you have lived your life as a typical human when you are exquisite and deserve so much more than just that. From now on at my hands you are to be given the best of everything and anything that you want. I have attempted even though these years of that nasty living you have before. I have since I first saw you, I knew that you would be mine. I have gone through great lengths to acquire you as have I gone through greater lengths to keep you happy. Have you been enjoying it? The violin and lessons that I allowed you? I heard that you fell in love with it and that put a real smile upon my face. When I was able to sneak away from business I would come and listen to your playing. Oh how beautiful you have become and your playing is simply divine._

_Unfortunately I will not be able to come and meet you, my work has me a very long distance from you currently. I can only hope to hear your voice once I have returned. Don't worry, I have intrusted you into the hands of several individuals that I would intrust with my own life if I could die. They'll work just fine with you also. They have been instructed to give you any request as long as it's nothing that only insanity would bring to your lips. You are to be brought to my summer home and from there I will come to meet you. Before I bid you farewell I would like to surprise you once more. Under your bed is something very special from me to you. Change your clothing and play for me my little song bird. I would greatly appreciate it. Until we meet  
~M_

He smiled slightly looking at his love that he had leaned against the wall on his entrance before smiling slightly. This was the man that had watched over him for so long. He was finally going to be able to meet the man that could answer all his questions and he would finally be able to under the Night walkers and what they really wanted with this world. Somehow he really hope that all this would work out. Somehow he knew that this would all work out for the better and that he would finally have the life that so many others had told him that he deserved. He closed his eyes picturing the future before remembering what the note had said.

Slowly he eased himself off the bed to peek under a gasp leaving him. Under the bed was another case that he slowly eased from under the bed where it was carefully place. He set it with tense hands upon the top of the bed and opened the case before pausing. His name read on the top, no, it said Matt. He wondered if that was what M had stood for on the letter. It didn't matter, he opened the lid gasping at the beauty of the instrument.

_Get dressed and then play for me..._

He stood heading towards the bathroom to complete his task quickly.

* * *

"Mr. President, the boy has been delivered to the room you designed for him. We believe that by now he has read your note and we have been notified that the suit you sent for his was moved to be worn about five minutes ago." The woman said clearly from the door adjusting her glasses to get a better look into the darkened room.

The man she spoke to was sitting turned away from her, the office around him shaped like a oval. Many things had been removed when they had taken over but it had the same basic shape as before. Things seemed less personal than before but the man liked it just the way it was. "Ah, thank you for that. Do you have the camera set up in his room with audio so I can listen and watch him. Even if it's for a few seconds?" He questioned turning the chair back towards him listening to her breath catch. "Is there a problem Laura?"

The woman shook her head frantically watching him. "No sir, it's just your eyes." She watched him nod but he offered no further explanation. "I will have everything in place sir, you will be able to watch him once he comes out of the bathroom sir." She bowed stepping back and shutting the door silently behind her.

A large screen in the midst of the office lower itself slowly in front of the man as he reclined slightly in his chair. He was silent watching the monitor switching several times before resting on the emptied room he had designed just for the boy even though he wouldn't even spend a night there. He deserved it, more than anything.

He smiled gently watching the boy returned and hoist his new instrument into his arms before beginning a slow gentle melody. The melody that for so many years he had listened to. The only thing that had managed to warm his icy heart, the melody that had actually made him fall in love with the boy for more than just his looks. The very sound brought shivers to his spine. The longer the boy played the more he leaned forward to listen, lingering on every note that passed between himself and the boy even though he was thousands of miles away. He breathed in deeply biting his bottom lip before it was all over. There was silence again, his song bird had finished his beautiful melody and was now placing the instrument back into its case.

Minutes passed as he watched the boy curl up into a ball and slowly fall asleep. He sighed finally laying back in his own chair, blue eyes shimmering brightly. "Sleep my beautiful angel, you'll be with me soon enough. I just hope that you'll be able to handle your duties as my new pet." He lifted the blood red wine glass taking a sip. "You look simply delicious."

* * *

_"Good bye Mail." The woman said her face slack just like the Night walkers. His mother, the woman that had taken care of him for so longer was giving him up this easily. He couldn't believe this. She was the only woman that he knew of and now this was happening. "Good bye Mail." she said again hoisting him up and handing him to the group outside that had taken the rest of his siblings. Beside her was his father, his once expressionate face slack also._

_"Please...don't let them take me! Father! Mother!" He cried reaching his arms out. The more he fought the farther away he seemed to become. The Night walker soldiers gently pulling him along as if not to hurt him arms. But why? He wasn't any different from his siblings that they had taken by force. These men treated him as if he were something special that wasn't allowed to be broken. He didn't understand. Nothing here was to be understood. "Mother! Please don't let them take me Mother!"_

Mail jerked his way away before moving to sit up. A coach? He was inside of a moving car, this wasn't the bedroom that he had drifted to sleep in the night before unless even that had been a dream too good to come true. It was only then that he realized that he wasn't alone, the woman glancing at him with yet another slack face. "I-I'm so-so sorry miss." He cried moving further away.

She shook her head slowly, "Not a problem though I must say I am not your mother. My name is Anna." She tilted her head slightly. "You were laying on my lap because we did not bring a pillow for you to sleep upon. I apologize. It was up to us to make this trip as pleasurable for you as possible. Was the lack of pillow the reason for your animated dream? If so allow me to stop the automobile and retrieve a pillow to make your nightly ventures more pleasing." She watched him with a silvery grey gaze. her head tilted more when he shook his head. "Am I wrong for wanting what you want sir?" She questioned, "We were instructed to give you whatever you want. If a pillow is what you desire..."

Mail whined softly shaking his head again, "No! No! It was just a dream that I was bound to have Mi-Miss Anna." He cried. He wasn't sure why a Night walker, the kind that inslaved his people was being so cordial to someone like him. "I don't need a pillow I was just startled." he looked around the car again. This had been the second time in his life that he had been inside of one. The first time was to bring him to that place and this time he was heading, once again to some place he had never been before. "Where am I going?" He questioned softly not wanting to sound rude."

"Home." Was the simple reply before she sighed. "Not home. To the Presidents summer home." She straightened at the mention of the name president.

He paused looking at the woman, "President? Like of a really big business?" He offered.

She shook her head, "No Master Mail. President, as in the President of the Vampire world." The woman lifted her head proudly. "There are things you have not been told."

[I think I want to end the chapter there. Like I said...I'm unsure if it's any good. Hopefully it will be received well. Please review and tell me what you think!]


	2. Implied safety

Authors note: Well here's chapter two, I worked extremely hard on this so I hope you enjoy it! Anyway this chapter shows that things from Mello are deeper than just Mail being his pet. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review and enjoy.

Implied safety

Anna seemed slightly more interested as she watched the boy with his violin. She didn't speak, merely tilted her head slightly like a child enamored by the prospect of a show. After several minutes of watching him fiddle with it her eyes narrowed and she returned to her business like demeanor, "I expected more questions after the expression that befell your face and yet you instead began to work with your instrument. Does that mean you're thinking? Does it mean you wish me to be silent? I will answer any questioned you have with the best of my ability but I am nothing more than a soldier, I am not told a majority of things." She noticed the pause in his hands and the puzzled look on his face, "A soldier is hired help. I am a personal bodyguard for you so we will be spending many hours together."

He smiled slightly, despite his hatred for Night Walkers she seemed to be kind enough. "So, you were hired to watch over me or did you already have a position before I came along?" He questioned laying his violin on his lap fingering the bow uneasily. It was hard enough to read her face but her demeanor expressed as if she were on edge. "Is there something wrong? Did I ask the wrong questions?"

Slowly she shook her head. "I have always watched over you Mail. In the dead of night when you would awaken from night terrors, I was there in the corner watching you and making sure you were put back to sleep properly. When you would travel nearly an hour away from your family home to practice where other ears could not listen I was there. I quite enjoy listening to you play now. It's a sweet melody of an innocent person. Someone whoms hands hand not yet been stained with blood, someone who has not witnessed the horrors of the world around them. It's intriguing. But yes, before you were born I was always by the side of the presidents lover. He was a very sickly man and I would accompany him for hours through the gardens and through the manor but he has since passed on and now I am your guardian." She was soft spoken enough managing to look away from the other only for a few seconds to glance outside the window before returning his stare with an unblinking one.

He nodded slowly folding his hands together, "The president had a lover? What happened to him?" He questioned softly wondering if he was treading into dangerous territory but she didn't seem to notice it. He had vaguely wondered what she seemed to be searching for outside the window but instead he focused on the questions buzzing in his head like angry bees.

She sighed, "An unfortunate event actually." She glanced towards the window again, "You wouldn't believe it but even now there is a war raging. A war that the president has lost so many to even his own love. Out there, hidden amongst the trees is a group of individuals calling themselves the resistance. Their idea is nothing more than to wipe out the Night walkers and liberate the humans once more." Slowly she looked back at the bright eyed boy, "Liberate those who have no idea to be free any longer. It is ludicrous. They are led by a Night walker that calls himself N and he is the one that murdered the presidents lover in cold blood." She shook her head slowly, "No. The presidents lover gave up his life for the greater good of all of us and now we all seek vengeance but Mail that is nothing you have to worry about. Tristan and I will protect you with our lives."

He raised an eyebrow watching her from under his red fringe, "Tristan?" He quizzed looking out attempting to imagine a war going on in the peaceful forest they were passing. Despite his greatest attempts he couldn't find it. Outside it all seemed so natural, beautiful, gentle, there couldn't be a war going on. At least not the one the woman described.

She smiled reaching forward watching the boy jerk away from her hand. Her facial expression didn't change as she pushed a silver button that rolled down the window separating them and the front seat where the man from before was driving. He was the very same man that had come to retrieve him from the other group of unique. "He's a bit loud, rash and easy to excite but he's your other bodyguard." She rolled the window up before allowing him to respond and sat back again. "You jumped as if I was going to harm you."

He flushed a slight crimson, "Well my first real contact with Night Walkers they were taking me away from my parents." He watched her look thoughtful as if trying to access how that pertained to her before nodding. "Why does the president want me?" He asked quietly. It was the first real question that he wanted to ask but he couldn't just allow for it to slip from his lips so he slowly worked up to it. "I'm nothing special, my sisters were prettier than I. They were even more willing to become unique too…they would have been perfect for the president." He managed a sheepish smile. "I'm clumsy, annoying, weird and just about anything else negative than you can think of."

"That's not true Mail. You are creative, soft spoken and you don't get into too much trouble on your own. I was actually worried for you for a very long time when you didn't learn how to speak but enough about the past. I can not come out and tell you exactly why the president wants you though even I have several sneaking suspicions I won't make them pubic it is none of my concern. That is something that you will have to ask him yourself I'm afraid." She noticed the look on his face before smiling sadly, "I am sorry Mail. He is not a frightening man I assure you. He can get a bit out of hand but other than that he won't harm you in any way." She nodded crossing her legs. "We are almost to the summer home is your questioning finished?"

He made out to nod even though it was a lie and he could tell she saw straight through it. "Will he be there once I arrive?" She shrugged slowly.

"If he is with you then most likely Tristan and I will not be." She responded slowly.

* * *

_"What will you do?" The soft words echoed though the nights breeze with a slightly worried implication. Though the voice didn't stop there continuing through, "We've been together for so long I don't think you can handle a world without me in it." The man giggled gentle, "I am of course kidding. I know that you'll do well without me here with you. I'm not worried though I don't think I want to know what you'll get into without me." _

_Mello's gaze slid back to the red head staring at him from the gazebo before sighing. "I told you not to think about that. I promised you that we'll find a cure…I've got the best scientists working on it and I'm positive that any day now-" He stifled watching the sarcastic smile that spread against the others face. "Stop it. You are no amusing. You bring it up just to hear kind words. Do it again and I'll throw you through a damn window." _

_He nodded, "Okay, I'll take what I deserve. There are no windows here your threat is false." He smirked. "But I really am worried. I don't want you to…do anything insane once I've moved on from his life." He sat back on the gazebo lightening a cigarette and staring upward at the stars overhead. "Damn, this sucks." _

_Mello appeared by his side sliding the cigarette from his lips and dropping it to the side. He smirked leaning forward and pressing his lips to the others, "Matt…I promise you'll survive." _

_The man nodded, "Yep. If I die I'll just be reincarnated and ruin your life more that way…" _

_

* * *

  
_

The automobile pulled to a complete stop and Mail began to put his instrument away as quickly as he could. He wondered why they had only brought the new one, he was willing to cherish them both. He breathed in deeply as the door was opened by Tristan who raised an eyebrow slowly. "Welcome home Master Mail." He mumbled stepping out of the way allowing him to slide out.

He did slow ever so slowly before glancing upward at the towering manor. There was simply no way, he believed the room from the night before to be too luxurious for himself but this was simply insanity. He whimpered softly watching the door open. His eyes grew wide watching Tristan and Anna kneel quickly.

"Mail, welcome." The voice seemed a bit temperamental but caring none the less. The man it belonged to stood before him in a crisp white suit, blue eyes reflecting the setting sun behind them. His hair was cut into a strictly simple style. It took several seconds before the smile crept over his face, "I am Mello your new Master." He glanced downward at the violin in the boys hand before pushing the memories from his mind. "Welcome to my home."

He nodded slowly, his hands shaking wildly. "Thank you for having me sir." He managed shooting a desperate look towards Anna and Tristan who were still crouched over.

Mello nodded slowly, "Anastasia, Tristan leave us."

In a gust of wind the two were completely gone from Mail's side. He had never seen such a display in his life. "A-Ah…Sir where did they…?" He stepped back where Mello instantly grabbed him going to pet his hair gentle. It sent shivers through the boy, the man was using less force than needed. He was gentle, almost passionate.

Mello smiled, "Don't call me sir…call me Mello." He replied gently willing the boy forward. "And I'll call you Matt." He nodded at the name, "Yes, that's a good name for you, Matt."

[Well here is chapter two. It took me forever to do and I hope you enjoy it. The next chapters will be longer I promise I just really needed to do this one! Please review guys! I loved all the ones you gave me in chapter one!]


	3. Warning signs

Authors note: This is more of a getting to know each other chapter with slight hints at other things. N is introduced properly, though he seems to have his own agenda other than what he commands his resistance to do. Mello is being, well creepy Mello and Mail is attempting to adjust. There are, plenty of hidden clues within his chapter. I want to see who can find them all and link them into the future! 3 someone came really close to it last time with their review. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for this chapter taking so long but it's been written so many times but I just needed to get it right. Hopefully the next few chapters won't take this long...so please review! Thank you all who have favourited and alerted, I love you guys! So at the risk of being annoying please read, review and enjoy!

Warning signs

"Master N there is important information that I believe that you might find interesting dealing with the president. If you wish to hear it of course, if not I will leave once again." The woman gingerly removed her glasses placing them into her breast pocket of her crisp white shirt. She remained kneeling at the alter being were several stone thrones but only one was occupied. "Sir- you might find it interesting." She reiterated keeping her head down until there was a slight stirring of white hair and long pants. The response was clear, he was listening, intently without looking at her once. "Ah, yes. Recently the master has acquired a unique that resembles the lost Matt of years past. They do look similar but as of now if he is the reincarnate of the Prince of Chaos is unknown. It is believed that president has adopted him under these pretenses."

N stiffened slightly coal black eyes glancing up from his hands momentarily. "Do not call that disgrace president in my presence. He is nothing but a thief and a liar." He snapped before his head tilted once more. "Otherwise thank you for the information that you have provided. Thusly continue the job assigned to you and I will call upon you if anything is planned dealing with your field as of now you are dismissed."

The woman lingered for several seconds placing the glasses once more upon her face. "Thank you Master N and please allow me the time to ask you to lead us into a brilliant future." She settled a gentle, almost motherly smile upon her face when she noticed him stiffen once more. "No mater how long it may take sir. We will follow you." She moved away from the alter before disappearing in a large breeze that barely rattled the stained glass windows surrounding them.

N buried his head inside his sleeve once again, eyes closed as he listened to the loaded silence around him. Silence. Quiet. There was no reason for a room filled with individuals, the resistance, to be so silent. Gingerly he raised his head to a room of glowering silver eyes surveying him in their own light, their own intelligence, their own hope. He hated this. The look of defeat that painted each and everyone of their expressions. It was an unwelcoming look, completely dead. They stared as if to say 'it's been so long…when will you fulfill your promise to us?' They remained silent but inwardly he scowled things had to be taken care of before then. So many things, "You stare? What is it you wish to ask me?"

Hal shifted slightly watching the trusted young man. "What is it you wish for us to do Master N?" Several others held what would be their lifes breath is they were living. "We are your pawns to do with as you please as long as the final idea is recognized." She bowed in front of the throne as the rest of the resistance followed suit crossing themselves in his presence.

N stood dropping several of the figurines onto the flood in his wake. "Rise." He mumbled walking forward slumped over mimicking his predecessor before him. "As of now I can't say that this new child is or is not the Prince of Chaos but in the event that he is I want him brought here to me as soon as possible. That, of course requires an infiltration of Mello's headquarters and trust to get to him. Only then will I be able to access if he is the real deal or not." He watched as the group slowly lifted their heads to watch their leader. "Hal, I'll allow you to lead this mission. Allow the child no harm and deliver him as soon as possible, please allow the help of Laura, she does work closely with him after all." He smirked gesturing to the woman that had left only minutes before. "You shall be the executer of my plan." He waved her off.

"Of course N, we shall bring you the boy shortly." She replied standing up and looking behind her at several particular individuals. They waited several seconds for dismissal. She raised her hand and they raised disappearing as if into air. She bowed once more, "N." With that she too was gone.

N turned the survey the room once more before sitting back at this throne. "Bring me the reincarnate of the Prince and it shall be I that transforms him into a king." He smirked as he reached forward to pick up his toys. "Transform him into a king."

* * *

The gentle melody drifted from the open gazebo as the boy kept his expression neutral as best as he could. The song wasn't sad nor happy, it wasn't fast or slow but right now its emotion still played perfectly with the mood. Slightly hesitant but welcoming all at once. He smirked slightly to himself at his skilled playing before pausing to get a good look at the blond.

Mello was reclined on the swing watching the boy with intent blue eyes which Matt believed Nightwalkers weren't allowed to have. He smiled gently at the sudden abrupt pause as if he understood what the boy was doing. "Matt? Why did you stop playing for me?" He questioned sitting up once again. His words seemed to be patronizing but his eyes were endearing.

Instead of inquiring more from the boy on his playing he gently pat the swing space beside him as if saying 'Come sit with me.' Matt stiffened slightly moving forward slowly to take a seat beside the Nightwalker.

Mello forced a smile, "May I ask you a few questions Matt? Of course I know the basics like your love of the violin and your nightmares. Your distaste for my kind, you sleep on your left side…you tend to enjoy games and-" He paused leaning forward and brushing Matt's hair out of his eyes, "And how beautiful you are. Matt. I've worried about you. Oh how I've worried. "His eyes seemed far away for several seconds before focusing once more.

Mail created a bit of space between the two of them, "Um…President Mello-" He began.

"Mello. Just call me Mello. Not President, not sir, just Mello. Like now, you're just Matt." Another smile played on his lips. "continue."

He blinked stumbling over his own words, "Mello- who are you…um, I mean-" He stopped looking around as if someone were watching them. "What-why?" He sighed shaking his head. "Nevermind."

The blond shook his head blond hair rocking gracefully as he rocked the swing. "Please do ask me questions. I'll answer them to the best of my abilities…because there are no secrets between us Matt. None." The words were light and simple but they held such dark intent that Matt nearly flinched. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, who am I? Correct?" He watched the redhead nod. "I am Mello, one of the oldest Nightwalkers left in this word of the original three…only two remain. I am known as the prince of Fortune…but of course that's by the old meanings. I am more commonly known as President. I am in fact a night walker despite my hair and eyes. That is better explained better at a later point when we have more time and night wasn't approaching why I look as such. It's a lengthy story involving someone I rather not bring up currently. I believe that was all your questions. Now," His eyes flashed, "my turn! Do you have anymore hobbies? What's your favourite thing to do? What's your oldest memory? How do you feel about my home? Finally, may I?" He leaned forward staring the boy in the eyes for several seconds before shaking his head. "Nevermind at a later time would be better."

Mail listened as best as he could until Mello began to ask his own questions. As each ran from the blonds mouth Mail's head began to fill with more questions. The prince of Fortune? Who was the person he didn't wish to bring up? "Um well-" He began uncertainly. "I like to play the violin and watch television but that's about all. I didn't watch television a lot with my parents. I enjoy music, but you know that already." He paused noticing that Mello was watching with extreme interest, almost creepily. "My oldest memory? Ah, a cold dark chamber but I don't remember and I don't know what's happening in it. I dream about it sometimes- I just…sometimes." Mello brightened slightly at the answer. He wasn't sure why but he continued anyway. "As for your home, it's beautiful from the outside. I haven't seen the inside but I'm sure that's nice also."

The blond chucked. "The outside is beautiful but the inside must be nice. That's just like you." He pat the boy on the head earning a slight smirk. Mello opened his mouth to speak again before pausing and glancing towards the surrounding trees, a gentle breeze fluttering through his hair. Closing his eyes he drew a long peaceful breath before releasing it. It was almost as if he were reminiscing but when he opened his eyes they had narrowed into light blue slits much like that of a snake.

Mail jerked away emerald eyes flashing in fear. He realized the regret that almost instantly bore into those blue eyes but it only caused him to withdraw more.

Mello smiled sincerely, "Anna! Tristan! I want you to take care of those heading here…" He stood handing the redhead his violin. "Come with me Matt. It's not safe here any longer." There was a bit of rustling though the trees over head as he willed Mail forward. "And Anna-" The movement stopped. "Them, bring them to me this time unharmed. I'd like to send a message directly. As, they don't seem to be comprehending the picture I've laid out for them." He brushed his fingers though Mail's red hair. "I won't allow them to hurt him again- and I absolutely won't allow bloodshed in front of him."

She was silent for several seconds, "Of course Master."

He linked hands with the boy at his side smiling gently to him. "I can smell them- you have your orders." He continued on with the boy.

* * *

N flipped his last tarot card, a dark frown creasing his forehead and pale features. He bowed his head, "He knows they're coming…"

[Well this is the end of this chapter. Please review, I want to see how many deductions you guys can come up with from this chapter. If you get close enough I'll send you a PM about it. Thanks for reviewing all, I'll attempt to update soon!]


	4. Awakening

Authors note: Thank you for all who have waited for this chapter. 3 I love you guys but recently I've been busy and had a serious case of writers block but I was able to post this. Please keep making assumptions because I love reading them. I smile every time I get a review from you guys! Please keep making this my most popular story and keep reviewing! You guys are going strong! The more reviews the longer I'll make the chapters and the faster I'll post updates! So please read, review and enjoy!

Awakening

"My dear Matty." Mello began as they reached the house the doors opening of their own accord. Mail didn't really question much that was happening to him at this point, his life was left in the hands of the man pulling him along effortlessly. He did on the other hand perk up at the sound of his new name. "As much as I would love to show you around our summer home I believe that I'm going to have to put you to bed early. Only because there is business to take care of. You will notice living with me that when business comes into play I am a very busy Nightwalker and therefore I will have to leave you countless times." he began to walk along again through the main hallway littered with countless art pieces that Mail also guessed were priceless. Maybe not to Mello but to his kind for sure. One that caught his eye the most was a simple painting of a woman with a mysterious smile on her lips. It was only when Mello stopped again that he tuned in once more, "Can I?" He questioned lightly turning to look at the boy whoms large green eyes were a mixture of awe and confusion.

Mello raised his head to glance up at the painting, "You have such a eye my beautiful." He mumbled lightly pointing up. "That there is the Mona Lisa, I'm surprised you even noticed it all the way up there." He smiled lightly patting the boy on his head before leaning down a few inches. "Now please, answer my question before I put you to sleep. May I?" He questioned running his fingers though the others hair blue eyes slowly moving from his gaze towards the others neck. He sighed once he realized the confusion running through those brilliant eyes, "Even after all this time you are still as inattentive as ever my sweet." He replied lightly as the boy blinked once again. "If you didn't hear me you could have simply asked what I said." He mumbled standing up again. "It doesn't matter. You need to be put down one way or another."

Mail cringed at the words, "Put down?" He quizzed finally finding his voice after this short time. "You're going to put me down…like a dog?" He questioned as the man shook his head. He relaxed slightly thinking back to when they were on the gazebo. "Who was the person that you didn't want to discuss Mello?" He asked lightly keeping his gaze locked on the back of the blonds head as once more he stopped walking.

He sighed gently, "You'll find out eventually anyway so there's no use in me keeping it from you. Long ago there were three original Nightwalkers. We were those who created the legions that took over. Myself the prince of Prosperity, I was born to lead. L, the prince of solitude he was born for peace and the final Nightwalker was Matt the prince of Chaos. He was born to burn this world to the ground and start it anew in his own image." He smirked slightly glancing at Mail for the first time since the beginning of his story. "Truthfully I am the only original that still exists. L was murdered by one of his most trusted allies and the one chosen to take his place created the resistance. Those who murdered the Prince of Chaos Matt. Matt had been given a choice, I had no clue until it was too late. It was to either join the resistance and destroy everything I had created or be murdered with me and he chose-" He stopped breathing in deeply, "He took my side until the very end. Matt was killed slowly in a dark chamber at a holding place by the resistance many years ago. My people found his body but he had already left this world." He smiled sadly, "From there I dedicated my life to taking care of the problem that is the resistance. They're worthless vermin…especially their leader N. He is the one behind it all." He began to climb a large flight of stairs Mail still trailing and listening. "Unlike myself and L who would unfortunately have to chose heirs Matt can reincarnate and I've been searching for him since the day I found his lifeless body. I hope that my search has come to an end. I hope." He glanced back to where Mail listened quietly. "Did that answer your question?" He watched as the boy nodded. "Also, to answer your previous question we look completely different from other nightwalkers. My blond hair and blue eyes, N's white hair and black eyes, L's black hair and coal black eyes and finally…Matts red hair and green eyes." He smiled, "Your red hair and green eyes…the first in one hundred years."

Mails eyes widened, "None of my siblings looked like me but I'm not the Matt you're looking for! I'm not a Nightwalker like you…or L…or N or this Matt!" He stepped back releasing a gasp feeling his foot slip on the stair. The last thing he remembered was the blank expression on Mello's face. Nightwalkers didn't have expressions, he couldn't express himself. He couldn't care. Mello's face had said it all. At least he thought it did until he felt the firm grasp of arms around his waist hoisting him up into strong arms. "Mello-"

The blond set him back down with ease shaking his head, "Careful child, careful. I won't always be around to save you from falling I hope you know." He smirked leaning forward until he was inches from the boys face, "Your parents didn't carry the gene trait to produce a child with red hair and green eyes. Neither one. You're one of a kind Matty, and I've watched over you to make sure no one else knew. The last person with red hair and green eyes was my original Matt…one hundred years ago. You are him, you just don't know it yet. He's hiding himself and I intent on allowing him to burn this world to the ground. It is his purpose of course." He stepped back, "Come along Matt." He grinned heading down a lengthy hallway the boy trailing behind him.

No matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't grasp the idea that he could possibly be this powerful Nightwalker in disguise. He was no one but Mail. He had always been Mail and this man, this nightwalker was insane. He lost an old friend and the man believed that he was that friend. That's all this was, he couldn't play the role of someone he had never met just because they looked similar. That's what this guys problem was right? He and Matt looked a lot alike. Okay red hair, green eyes, he could have looked like a lot of people back then if they had the same hair and eye colour.

Mello paused pulling out a key and unlocking one of the doors in the hallway. It slid open with no problem as Mello bowed pointing Mails way into the room. The boy nodded shuffling in and the first thing he noticed was his original violin sitting against the wall waiting to be played by him once more. He smiled lightly glancing around the elegantly decorated bedroom much like that of the one he had before when he was locked at that holding place for unique. The bed was large, the sheets made of imported silk , the dresser and vanity crafted of gold. Golden and crimson curtains lined the high windows which were open emitting a gentle breeze from the darkening sky up ahead. The fireplace was lit giving off a golden gleam illuminating a painting sitting above the mantle of two men, one a blond the other a red head. Mail gasped, one was clearly Mello with his distinguished blue gaze watching the room, the other couldn't have possibly been himself but it was him. It was the face he saw every time he looked into a mirror. Everything Mello had said couldn't have possibly been true.

As if to put his point into focus Mello leaned forward pointing to the picture, "Matt. You are Matt." He smiled moving past the boy towards the bed where once again he patted beside himself to signal that he wanted the boy near him.

Matt nodded still a bit shaken from everything that had just happened, he placed his new violin down beside the wall moving forward to join the blond on top of the bed. He still made the caution to keep a distance from Mello, there was something about the man that didn't sit too well with him. Whether it was his overconfidence, or his kindness or it could have even been his persistence that he was his lost friend Matt. Most likely it was a combination of them all but the last pushed it over to the warning zone. It didn't matter where he sat Mello wrapped his arm around the others shoulder and pulled him close enough to smell his hair.

He ran his fingers through the others hair, "You'll realize it sooner or later I'm not worried about it currently Matty." He smiled softly continuing to caress the boy, "There's nothing here for you to worry about as long as you stay here with me." He kissed his forehead gingerly. "As long as you're here with me you will be protected. You will be watched but if you even think about taking the temptation from N…" He flipped the boy down easily pinning him to the bed crawling over him sharp nails ready to dig into Mails neck. "I'll kill you before he gets the chance." His fangs were bared for several more seconds before they eased away but he didn't move off the boy.

Mail managed to release a surprised gasp clawing the air above him before he was pinned. He listened to the man intently even managing to nod frantically afterward. He guessed it was the fear that Mello was bipolar and was going to kill him at this very moment but he didn't instead he sat there for several seconds before leaning forward kissing his forehead again. Mail released a held breath keeping his arms firmly by his sides waiting for Mello to move of his own accord. When it didn't happen he opened his eyes staring into two large blue orbs. "…Mello?"

The blond raised an eyebrow but didn't respond kissing his cheek slowly trailing towards his neck where he kissed continuously for several seconds until Mail turned his head away. He smirked, he guessed that was the boys form of resisting but he had no intent of sleeping with this child…tonight. That would come later. He simply wanted to put him down to sleep. His fangs gently punctured the soft skin of the boys neck finding a good vein before beginning to drain him. Only then did Mails hands move and he easily pressed them back down pinning the boy under him completely.

The smooth crimson liquid ran from the boys body like sweet candy from the pack into his mouth. He remembered this taste, it had been so long since he had tasted Matt…the forbidden art of drinking from your own kind. Somewhere deep down he wondered if it was this that had killed his angel so long ago. Weakened him against the force that was Near. No matter he wouldn't allow that man to get to him again. The longer he drank the slower Mails breathing became until the movement of his arms ceased and he was asleep. Or unconscious. He was entirely sure which one he was at this point as he pulled back gently dabbing at his mouth with a handkerchief. He was sure of it now, Mail was Matt. Their blood was the same.

* * *

"I need to see the president." Laura hissed her fanged bared towards Anna whoms face remained blank as she watched the woman ahead of her. "Do you not understand that I have authorization to come and go onto this premises at anytime that I please?" She attempted to move forward where once again Anna stepped into her way.

"I am not allowed to let anyone near the manor at this point." She allowed a smirk to cross her lips. "Though if you want to talk to Tristian about your authorization that could be arranged. I'm sure he hiding somewhere around here. You could explain to him who you are and why you're here at such a time.." She replied completely wary of this womans sudden appearance. "I apologize miss but unless you have a letter from the President himself I cannot allow you to pass into this sanctuary."

She glared pulling out her cellphone putting it on speaker dialing a number which simply came up as busy before she turned around growling fierily into the air around her. The president wasn't answering but she still had once chance as she turned back. "I have very important information about the resistance and their plan…" She mumbled in a hoarse whisper. Annas face remained blank, "He needs this information immediately."

Anna opened her mouth to speak as a siren wailed breaking the silence that had once permeated the grounds. She growled couching before flipping into the trees to find where the breached had occurred. She didn't have time for someone who worked under the president currently.

Laura smirked strolling forward, this wasn't easy but if it was for the resistance she would do anything for Master N. Since he took her in all those years ago she owed him her life. Anything for him. Anything.

* * *

Tristian had been waiting for this to happen once Anna had told him there was to be Resistance coming. He had a few bones too pick with them but none like the murder of Matt. He doubted anyone realized the attention he had put into caring for that man. Even though he had seemed frail he knew that Matt was meant for amazing things. When he was taken…Tristian was heartbroken. No, he couldn't be heartbroken he was a nightwalker they couldn't love. But he was sure that the feeling burning in his veins right now was anger. He was sure of the smell. This was the group that had carried out the original mission to kidnap Matt. The woman was here, he wanted her blood the rest could be taken out by Anna. Easily.

He tore though the trees the siren wailing in the distance from the breach as he raced to catch up with them. They wouldn't touch that boy if he had the possibility of being Matt. Those eyes, they were just like his before- he couldn't think about it now. The smell was becoming more clear, he was going to get them. He growled the look of the warrior in his eyes as he moved his way around those in the middle. He had no use for them. None. He simply wanted his one target.

"Tristian!" the voice broke though his concentration with ease. Anna. What did that woman want? "Tristian! Do not kill her! Do you understand me!" She cried beginning to take out those weak in the back of the pack.

He shrugged glancing back only for a few seconds. He had to listen. She was the one he wanted but she was also the one that President Mello wanted so he couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill but he could certainly break her.

It took several more minutes of following her scent before locating her standing on the gazebo where the President and Matt had sat only hours before. He stopped on the branch before stepping off landing on his feet beside the entrance. She didn't move, he guessed as much, she was an elite of the Resistance leader finest and he was the Presidents finest. Slowly she turned raising an eyebrow at him.

"You couldn't possibly believe that we were going to just allow you to run into here without tracking you down. You won't get away this time." It was taking his all to keep himself from attacking her. She was the one…she was the one. He found her scent in Matt's bedroom when he was taken and in the cold damp room where he died. Her scent was all over it, it all over him. He could feel his eyes narrowing.

She took her time responding to him, "I see. You've been around since then also. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hal. Now, answer my question, where is Mello and the boy?"

He snarled, "The boy? After all this time you've come back to take him again?" He took a step forward as she continued to stare at him. "You won't lay a finger on that child but I will take you to the President." He replied coldly as she nodded glancing at him once more.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"President!" Laura called opening the front door where the man seemed to be waiting for her on the stairs. She smiled, this was easier than she suspected. "Oh God President your detaining crew at the front of the grounds is doing their jobs perfectly I could barely make it here." She watched him intently. He simply stared off into space. "Sir?"

His eyes flashed as he glanced towards her, "Welcome to my home Laura. Well my Summer home at least, please follow me." He mumbled standing up slowly heading down a side hallway where she followed dutifully. He remained completely silent reaching a bookshelf that slid from place into a stone hallway lit by several torches leading the way down. He stepped back, "Please lead the way Laura." He mumbled as she nodded slowly taking careful steps downward waiting to hear his footfalls behind her once she did she did so more pronounced to show she wasn't scared.

Once they reached the bottom Mello slid past her into the chamber opening the wooden door without looking at her walking into. She followed immediately as was her duty as his assistant. She could be led into the most dangerous situations and keep her head about her. She watched him take a seat at a winged throne mimicking the one that N sat on in his own liar. She attempted to keep her face straight, they were similar.

Mello crossed his legs pointing towards another set of doors that swung open revealing a group waiting quietly. Laura instantly knowing them at key members of the Resistance. How could they have allowed themselves to be captured so easily after gaining a head start on that woman from the gates. He noticed her at the end with another man who kept his head down. Mello leaned forward, "Tristian please don't look so mean I never said I wouldn't allow you to kill them." He smirked.

He shrugged, "Not them. Just her. She's the one that murdered my Prince." He released a dark growl before stepping back and bowing. "Excuse me my master."

Mello sighed lightly waving the man off before speaking to the group, "You enter my midst once again this time knowing that I was laying in wait for you? Has N sent you on a suicide mission or is there something else that you wanted from me?" He didn't pause simply continuing on, "Perhaps the child I acquired today is something that N might be interested in." A cold smirk appeared on his lips. "I'm guessing that was it, unfortunately I have no intent on allowing N to get his hands on that child sleeping in this manor. That of course will be over my corpse."

Hal spoke up, "That could be arranged Mello. I have been skilled to-" She was cut off by the sound of slashing. Her eyes widened as she realized the blood gashing from her throat and the mans closeness to her. He had slashed her throat, he murdered her. She gasped glancing up at him with large eyes. He was more powerful than ever now and there was no way she could warn her master. She managed a look at Laura before collapsing in a pool of her own blood.

Mello licked his finger, tasting the salty contents. He didn't like the taste of this woman in particular, "…Did you really believe I was going to allow the woman that took him away from me to leave my grasp once more?" He questioned. "He kept her in hiding for this long, now that my business with her is complete-" He glanced to Tristian. "My apologies I couldn't contain myself any longer."

Tristian stared at the body before nodding, "Of course master." He mumbled softly putting his head down.

Mello turned heading back towards his throne, "Anna, Tristian kill them all. Except Laura." He sat down watching the woman.

"Excuse me President?" She breathed stepping back a bit of fear showing on her voided face.

He nodded slowly, "exterminate them all and allow Laura to watch." He leaned back as Anna and Tristian began their work. "My dear Laura you didn't think I knew you were N's personal what is the word…snitch?" He smirked, "Send him this message back for me he won't lay a finger on that boy again. And rest assured your life is safe today but when we meet again your blood will be on these hands just like thousands of others."

* * *

Matt found himself rolling over the puncture wounds in his neck still fresh. Despite how far the group was away he could still smell the blood of nightwalkers through the bedroom. He growled slightly sliding off of his bed kicking over the violin sitting at the edge. He found himself retracing steps of years past as the door unlocked itself and opened of its own accord. After all these years Mello still couldn't keep him in. Shame. With that he exited to find life in this old dead manor.

* * *

Ending note: Thanks for reading all! Please make assumptions like you've been doing. What do you think is happening? Please review and I'll update faster. Make this my most popular story!


	5. Lunar sky

Authors note: Thank you so much for everyone who had waited and waited for this new chapter. I've been super busy but here it is. I'm not sure if there are anymore assumptions you can make from this but I'd be happy to hear them all! This is still my most popular story and I love reading all of you're reviews. Tell me your honest opinions even if it's just "I liked it". I enjoy those also. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed all the previous chapters and I hope and pray you do this one also. Please view guys! Your speculations help me with the new chapters, trust me so don't think they're useless! Please keep making his my most popular chapter. I want to have 100 reviews with less than ten chapters! We're half way there!

Lunar Sky

N allowed the gentle breeze floating around the thick summer air to calm him. He was aware of what had happened, everyone was at this point. Once the candles had extinguished themselves throughout the entire church the outrage that had followed had nearly chilled even him. What didn't they understand that Mello wasn't a force to overtake so easily. He had waged a battle against the man as did L before him and there was no way to beat him currently. L was the greatest mind that had ever walked upon this desecrated earth and Mello with Matt had murdered him in cold blood. Matt's blood was shed for that but now the man was back and he had to tread carefully or else there would be no Resistance and there would be no N. Without him this world would fall further and he was sure of that.

Most of the Resistance was foolish and young. They believed their mere numbers were enough to battle with Mello but they forgot the great war. Everyone always forgot the last great war. It took place nearly one hundred and fifty years ago, briefly after Mello had systematically taken down the human world and enslaved them. L simply wanted to change everything back, the world to him was falling apart. He never believed that our kind should be able to frolic freely because we're accursed beings but Mello never saw it. Mello's down take was L's first and only priority and he remembered that battle like it was yesterday. The battle of Avalyan.

* * *

_**One hundred and fifty years prior **_

"Tonight Near we'll take this world back from Mello and Matt." The dark haired man turned slowly slumping towards the windows watching the groups assembled outside before smiling slightly. It barely changed his features but it was enough for the white haired boy who sat curled up on the throne chair to the left to glance up. "Don't bother asking me again. I don't want you out there. The battle field is no way a place for a brilliant mind. I don't expect to see Mello or Matt out there either but to led, to truly lead you must follow your ranks into the pits of battle."

Near stared at the man the same dark lines around his eyes, "What if something happens to you. Your people need you."

The man shook his head, "If anything were to happen to me you are to become the new L. You don't have to fill my shoes N you simply have to take what I've done and expand. Turn this world back to it's former beauty. I know I can trust you to do that without problem." He turned as there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in."

The blond woman strode in bowing at both men before staring L directly in the eyes, "Sir Mello and Matt's forces have shown themselves. There, on the other hand are no sightings of either the Prince of Chaos or the Prince of Fortune anywhere among their ranks. If anything changes I will alert you as quickly as possible." She bowed once more before L stopped her.

"On the contrary Hallie, I want you here with N. Keep him safe even if it means your life. He is to be the leader of the Resistance if anything is to happen to me upon the battle field. There is nothing to worry about, I'm placing a huge weight upon his shoulders but I'm afraid he's the only person I know of that can possibly lift it. With that I will be taking my leave to lead the forces. Thank you Hallie, and I'm sorry N."

_I know now that he had no intent of ever coming back. That is why he gave me my name. That is why he apologized. That's all why. I didn't see it then, the resigned look in his eyes. He planned to find Matt and Mello himself and take them out even if it cost his own life. Of course I also didn't know that Matt and Mello had similar plans of their own. _

_My Mentor perished that night in the flames of the battle field. Some may say it was valiant. I simply see it as another worthless death. He shouldn't have perished. No one should have in that battle. No one. _

* * *

Matt pulled back on the reigns of his horse coming to a complete stop looking over the fields where the battle had already began. He was sure that somewhere out there Mello was having his fill of death, the man would be the end of him one day. He shook his head slowly unable to spot the mans blond hair from up on the hill but he was positive that Mello, dressed in the uniform of a solider was out there giving it his all with his men. Matt couldn't help but smile, Mello at times could be admirable even though he was only fighting to defend his own dream to rule.

A gentle breeze tussled his hair as he winced about to turn his horse away and flee. He could feel it, the regret of leaving Tristian and Anna far away from here despite Mello telling him to allow them to guard him. He wasn't that sick, he didn't expect to die anytime soon. Even though the group believed him to be fragile he wasn't all that much. Okay maybe somedays he didn't have the energy to get out of bed and dinner and the television set were brought to his bedroom but he could fight in a war. He wanted to fight in the war. It wasn't far.

"The prince of Chaos is on the hill overlooking our battle!" The cry was heard as several of L's forces broke off to chase him down. If he allowed it they would have his head. He smirked beginning to ride back towards his guardians who were no doubt looking for him. He could find them faster than they could find him.

* * *

"You lost him!" Anna screamed her gaze searching endless field after field before looking back at the man who strolled slowly his horses reigns barely clasp in his hands. "Are you listening Tristian, your precious Matt could be dead and there's nothing we can do about it because you lost him. We are not to take orders from Matt. We take orders from our Great Ruler Mello." She glared as the man shrugged gently.

Tristian seemed to be in his own world. Matt had told him he'd be back soon, he simply wanted to glimpse the battle field alone and he let the man go. If it was what his Prince willed it was what he would give him. Anna didn't understand anything because, well, she only listened to orders from Mello himself. He had protected Matt for years before they three princes had broken up. She didn't know anything about either one of them. He knew things about Mello, but he could personally care less about the man. His prince and only prince was Matt. "He'll be okay. He'll show up on his own without our assistance."

She nodded glazing out over the endless amounts of land, the battle waging a ways away. She could smell the crimson liquid of those slaughtered, she could hear the exasperated cries and smiled. "We're winning. What more could we expect. L should have joined Master Mello in his future. That man has no idea what he's gotten his "people" into."

Tristian rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I didn't expect for you and Mello to show yourself on the battle field." L didn't bother riding the horse as the man appeared at Matt's side. Though the red head looked unphased by his appearance he wondered if Mello had also broken from the group to find him because his scent had been brought into the field.

Matt shrugged pulling his horse to a halt, "I didn't appear on the battle field. Mello is out there somewhere though, I'm not sure where." He smirked as the look on the mans face. "Sorry if you didn't see that coming but he is. He's no where near here that I'm aware of."

L nodded, "That's good. I'll kill you first and then search the field for Mello and then murder him also. From there I'll fix the world that you've managed to destroy in these short years."

Matt simply shrugged, "Then shouldn't you take that up with Mello? He is Mr. President."

L glared, "You don't think I know you're the mastermind behind Mello? You always have been. With your fragile state you control him into thinking this is what he wants. Mello is a sweet boy on the inside, he'd never hurt anyone. A bit power hungry maybe but he'd never kill people senselessly just to put himself at top. I always tried to protect you from what you could become Matt, I always did and you managed to dig your fangs into Mello and create that man on the battle field today. What did you do to him? What did you do to yourself?" He shook his head. "I'll kill you first and then I'll take the life of Mello."

It began gently before bursting forward as a hearty laugh from Matt's lips. The man slipped a sly grin before winking, "Ahhh my Mentor you know more than you've always let on but I'm going to guess everything you've spluttered seconds ago were mindless speculation. To think you almost hit the nail on the head. Shame, I doubt you've shared anything close to that with anyone. Good, because now you can't repeat it in death."

* * *

"Master Matt!" Anna called seeing the man ascend the hill to their spot. "You can't just run off…who's blood is that?" She gasped as Tristian simply stared at the man who was drenched in the liquid, still fresh. It covered his shirt, around his mouth, dripped from his hair and his smile. "Master Matt?"

The blood tent to his eyes slowly dissolved before his eyes fluttered and dipped sideways where Tristian caught him. "I think I got too close to the battle field. I'm sorry. Maybe we should retreat a bit further and wait for Mello there."

The two nodded in agreement exchanging looks before helping Matt move away from the waging war.  


* * *

  
Matt paused glancing down the stairs watching a woman desperately trying door after door as if attempting a way to escape. He shook his head in disgust, he wondered how their kind had dropped from noble elegant creatures towards that woman. He frowned raising a hand as the door unlocked itself jerking open nearly sending her flying against the wall. He sighed, "I've helped you woman, now flee."

She paused glancing over her shoulder staring him directly in the eyes, "You're the human boy Matt." She breathed standing up. "I don't have the forces to take you right now but master N will get what he wishes."

He raised an eyebrow, "Master N? He's still roaming around?" He smirked, "Tell your Master N that today I make a pledge under the lunar moon that I'll take his life as he did mine. I'm unaware of how long it's been but he need not worry I'm in prime health."

Ending note: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your speculations for the upcoming chapters. This one surprised me also. Tell me what you think. The closest person I'll send a PM to and we can talk it over. Thanks!


	6. Heart strings

Authors note: Thank you all who have reviewed this story! Please continue to do so and tell me how you feel about it. Make some assumptions, I think I gave you a few clues in here. Hopefully you can find them. Please review guys, I know I talk about this a lot but it's important to me. I want to have at least one story with 100 reviews before I reach chapter ten. I'm getting kinda close so if you're reading and you like it don 't just favourite. Every review counts! Now that I'm done, please read, review and enjoy. Also I don't have time to read over it, anything that says Near...if it's in there and Tristan...you know what I meant. Tristian's name can be confusing at time and I'm used to typing Near, not N so yeah. :D

Heart strings

Clear blue eyes surveyed the room from the throne only for him to shake his cropped blond head. This wouldn't do, the chamber was littered with blood of those had did him wrong yes, but not the blood of the person he wanted dead. Near, L's successor, he still had no clue where the resistance was hiding. Unfortunately, he had gotten so into having that woman here, the one that had done the deed of kidnapping his Matt that he had completely forgotten to interrogate them. How disappointing, if Matt could see him now he'd most likely laugh. That was a terrible mistake upon his part. Surely with his powers of persuading one of them would have spoken of the location of the hole Near was hiding in like the worm he was.

Anna stood the fresh red dripping down her arms. "Master what do you want us to do with the remainder of the bodies?" She questioned glancing back at Tristian who didn't have nearly as much blood upon him as she did herself. After all these years she still wasn't sure where Matt had found Tristan, she simply remembered he arrived in the middle of the night and pledged his allegiance to the Prince of Chaos as a young child. Since then no one had really questioned what Tristian wanted. He would only say he wanted what was best for the young prince. Always what was best for the young prince. Matt wasn't her master, nor did she actually care what happened to the boy. Mello was her lord, master and Savior. She didn't need anyone but him, he was the hope for their world. Anything he wished or desired would be his.

Mello rubbed his temples, "I don't know but clean this room up and dispose of them. They are of no use to me at this point unless they can come back from the dead." He replied seriously standing up from his throne using a handkerchief to wipe the few splashes of blood from his face. "Take them far away from here, I don't want to smell them when they begin to rot. This is a summer home not a morgue."

"Oh look you made the room a pretty red. It's almost as lovely as roses, I can't decide which is better." The voice sounded from the door. A bit deeper than the young boy Mello had knocked out hours previously. He glanced around the room Anna was still groveling like she usually did. An interesting woman, she can take so much abuse and still come back for more. A true masochist at heart, no wonder she has such an attraction to Mello. He shook his head at the thought. On the other hand his eyes traveled to Tristian who watched him coldly from the corner of the room not yet moving to take care of Mello's orders. Matt flashed a small smile, "And ello to you also." He replied watching Tristian's eyebrows furrow.

The blond turned an eyebrow raised, "That door was locked on the outside. Either you have some interesting skills or something strange is going on here. Matt you were up there for your own protection, how did you get out?"

He shrugged holding a hand up making a swishing motion. "A flick of the wrist and the door became ajar. Trust me when I say that though I have no clue how long I have been away it still should have been harder for me to find my way out of that chamber." The emerald gaze that traveled around the room was far more intelligent than the boy they had come across previously. This man knew exactly what he was saying and how he wanted to say it. Instead of moving forward with his explanation he glanced at Tristian who bowed his head slightly. "Oh good, you're still alive." He stepped out of the shadows glancing around the chamber. During his time this was just being built. An exact replica of the chamber they grew up in. The room where L taught them of the world around them and what they were not to interfere with. N seemed to have taken each and every word to heart but to Matt all rules were made to be broken. With the help if Mello he could make this world fall to it's knees. If N thought he was done inflicting damage he had no idea what was about to happen now he had a body in prime health. "Tristian, my dear boy Mello has given you an order. Once you are done meet me in the garden, we have things to discuss."

Anna glanced over her shoulder surprised by how quickly the other vampire moved to attention. It only took a few seconds before he had three bodies piled over his shoulder. He moved with grace towards the stairs to get them out of the chamber below. The only time he had seen the man follow orders so well was when they were given by the Prince of Chaos and when Mello had told him the chances of that new boy being the Prince reincarnated. She gasped, there was no way. None that that young boy could have actually been-

Mello face turned from stark confusion to the slightest of upturned lips. "Matty?" He questioned stepping forward. He almost looked as if he were going to rush the boy but he didn't. Instead he began a slow stroll around him. Several circles in, "How is it I can prove that you're the actual Matt, Prince of Chaos?" He asked lightly, almost in a joking manner.

He shrugged, "Almost the same way you can prove your Mello. It's something that can't be hidden with your stark rash and angry nature. Throwing furniture, temper tantrums and unbiased yelling in that dim place you call an office, Mr. President." He smirked, the last part said mockingly. "I would have thought that throughout all these years you would have gotten it under control. I would say in a way that is slightly different from the way you used to operate, charging into battle without thinking. Killing those without asking questions and taking no prisoners." He paused at the end, "Oh wait." He glanced around the room. "Isn't that all you just did?"

The blond look slightly shocked before shrugging slightly. "I gained all the information I could have out of them Matty. You know I couldn't take people like them prisoners. They're parasites, they'll eat you from the inside out. They'll learn out secrets, they'll learn out ways and once they're loose to spread chaos to the world they'll do it under our name." He reached forward gentle caressing his face. "But now that I have you back everything will be okay again. Everything. I don't have to worry about any of it because together we're an unstoppable force. They'll never lay a hand on you again."

Matt smiled coyly before glancing at Anna who watched the two in utter silence. "Woman, if the order was given for both you and Tristian to dispose of the bodies what makes you think you may sit around and watch a conversation such as this? Maybe Mello's iron grasp is slipping when it comes to those he keeps near and dear."

She shook her head frantically gathering a few bodies of her own including Hal.

He stopped her, "Leave her. I have plans for her, leave her be." He waited in silence as she fled the room without looking back again. He glanced up at Mello before grasping the hand on his face firmly. "And you, what in the bloody remains have you been doing with this time I've been gone. It has been years for sure, this chamber wouldn't be finished in a few months when I perished. N is still alive. Those who do not share the final word are treading ground all over the fucking place and you-" his eyes narrowed into dark red slits, "What the bloody fuck have you been doing? Did you lose your way Mello? Did I have to lead you through everything? Did I?"

The blond gasped, "No, of course not. I didn't have you here but I knew deep down you would be back so I sent them out. All of them, my agents to watch and wait until you resurfaced. I understood that N couldn't have gotten to you first. After that I rebuilt the world in the image I wanted after the great war. Even now the process isn't complete. Nothing is complete yet. Matty-" He flashed a smile. "I told you everything will be okay. I have everything under control."

"Under control?" The red head's voice rose several octaves as he pointed harshly as the dead body of the woman he asked Anna to leave. "How the fuck is this under control. What did you learn from her Mello? What? N's location?"

"No."

"Where the resistance is getting it's forces from? How they recruit? Where they are recruiting? How they work?" He walked around the blond man throwing his arms up in defeat. "That anger will get you killed Mello." He cooled almost as quickly as he blew up. He reached forward stroking his face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything from now on. Everything." He smiled gently. "Just let me do it and everything will be fine."

Mello had initially winced. Matt's rare anger, he wasn't sure if anyone knew of it as he did. As quickly as he blew he settled. He placed his hand over his lovers. "I know. What are you planning to do though?"

Matt grinned, "Allow me to know that and I'll explain everything to you later Mello. Starting tonight I'll leave for a while." He watched the others face change instantly into terror. "I will return. Calm yourself, I'll keep in touch. I'll even take Tristian and Anna so you know all is well. That woman will not lie to you even if I command it." He kissed the others hand. "I have knowledge of things I can't tell you just yet. I will. I promise. As for her body take it and have it analyzed. Maybe there is something upon her person to trace back to N. I will not fail twice."

The blond nodded, "Tonight? So soon, you've only just returned to me." The red head nodded. "So be it."

* * *

The church was silent upon the return of Laura. The woman stood somberly in the doorway, painted glass windows illuminating her dark hair with moonlight. The blood upon her uniform shone brilliantly but still no one said a word. She stepped forward barely taking notice of those sitting in the pews hissing and calling out to N who sat quietly on his throne curled up as he usually one. She gulped blowing at the alter. "Master."

He shifted before completely sitting up and looking at her, "Tell me, tell us what happened Laura."

Her emotionless face was only capable of two emotions. Fear and indifference. "He knew of my cover master, how I am unsure. I made it to the summer manor at the same time as the resistance in the hopes that I would be able to warn Mello as an attendant should do." She shook her head, "They are dead master. Slain by the ones called Tristian and Anna. We knew of their strength after drinking the blood of the Prince of Chaos and Fortune but we never imagined they would be able to take out our most valuable forces. Hal was murdered personally by the Prince of Fortune."

He glared, the coldness of his black eyes bearing down upon her. "They are no princes here. They are simply misguided souls that need to be vanquished." He stood pointing at the doors, his sleeves falling over his hands. "Return to the place where your kin have fallen and burn it to the ground. I want nothing left there. Nothing. Kill all those you find but don't engage Matt, Mello, Anna or Tristian if they are still there. I doubt it. Bring the boy back to-"

"Master!" She called instantly bowing for raising her tone. "The boy, Matt…he has awakened." She watched his eyes grow large. "I know we were to bring him to you but unfortunately I saw him myself. He wishes for me to pass on a message."

"So be it, speak his words."

She sighed, "He said he is coming for his revenge. Master you should go into hiding."

He nodded his hand falling. "Do not engage them but you have your orders." He turned his back upon the group several members sitting upon the alter standing to follow him.

One bent backwards crawling upon his hands snickered. "N do you believe it is Matt, Prince of Chaos?" He asked aloud causing a few members that were filing out to pause. The boy didn't respond disappearing into a back chamber, the group to follow. The laughter began low before bellowing out, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…no that's not quite right. HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE."

* * *

The melancholy melody fluttered though the growing breeze, Mello had departed with a firm hug hours prior. The house was to be left abandoned, once the resistance was able to locate a place they thrived it wouldn't last long. Despite the memories he didn't allow it to get to him that it would soon be gone. Instead he ran his bow across his chosen instruments, it sounded lovely to hear after so long. He needed this alone time. He breathed in deeply before beginning another memorized line of the dramatic one man symphony.

The gust of wind that blew his hair back didn't stop him. "Master." The voice came softly as if the man was still unsure of who he was.

Matt stopped instantly placing the violin onto his lap in a sitting position. "Yes Tristian, it is me." He flashed a smile standing and sliding the tender thing back into it's case. "And yes Tristian, I'm glad to see you are alright." He extended a hand allowing the man to kiss it ignoring the feeling suddenly rushing though his body. It was all still the same here. "We have work to do."

The man nodded, "Yes, my master." He placed his hand over his head. "What is thy will?"

He pointed up, "Follow me to the very end Tristian, you know how it is." The man nodded. "As for now we should depart, did Mello decide to take Anna with him?" Another nod. Just as he suspected, to show Matt he still trusted him he took his faithful whore with him. He smirked, "Very good, shall we?"

With a brisk gush the wind the two were gone.

Ending note: Well Matty's back. I gave you some Beyond Birthday, he has made his appearance. I think I'll bring in some new characters, I'm still trying to give them a side to be on. Trust me. Soon enough you'll find out about the other Matt and what's going on with him. Make some assumptions, I updated! Please review! And that's all there is to it!


	7. Trusting rebirth

Authors note: Well this is a bit awkward...I haven't updated in a bit of forever and I hope you forgive me? Please? Oh lawdy! Please? Anyway I'll try to update for you more baby. Please don't leave me. You know you wanna review. If I get nine of them I'll update faster. It's true. Review and try it. :) Please, read review and enjoy. Also, don't kill me.

Trusting rebirth

Mello sat spinning in his office chair, sharp blue eyes watching the transitioning sun. Stark colours lit the sky ahead of him splashing in forms of electric blue, crimson red, pale yellows before the sun decided to rear it's head. He sat back watching without actually seeing the sight itself. Nothing could pull his mind off of the events in the last few hours.

The call had come nearly three hours ago that his agents had intercepted Near's revolutionaries at his summer home and though t was reported that quite a few had been wiped out by his forces it wasn't nearly enough to squash those against him. With Matt's return didn't he understand that now more than ever he needed to be protected. That everything that had happened once before could just as easily restart. He didn't know what he would do this time if he lost Matt. Would he really be able to suffer another whole century before the red head decided to rear himself once again.

The glass filled with garnet liquid pulsed with his declining mood. He had a meeting to be in, in less than a hour and still he hadn't heard a word from Matt. Despite his better instincts he decided to bring Anna with him instead of allowing her to trail Matt but was he really sure that this Matt was his Matt. Sure, his Matty had a temper and that had been proven once again today. That Matt seemed to have a very good grasp of the situation but how did he know that this wasn't some kind of elaborate scheme against him. That this person was simply here just to kill him later in the game. The glass's pulsation quickened as his glare on the rising sun darkened.

Plot…

Scheme…

His fist tightened roughly as the glass splintered each piece staying completely in place before exploding outward catching in the back of his chair and slicing the specially tailored golden curtains to bits. He released his fist spinning in his chair before standing up defiantly and glancing towards the sectional where Anna's head had reared though she didn't speak yet. She looked meek, pale and a bit confused as she lay there watching his temperament.

He rolled his eyes. Good help was hard to find now-a-days. "Anna I have a new assignment for you."

"Yes?" She answered quickly collecting herself on the floor in front of him before bowing deeply.

His eyes rolled to the red liquid staining his once clean carpet. "Find Matt...and keep a close watch on him and Tristian. I suspect something...is going on." He gave her a serious glance. "Report back to me when they're found. Don't interfere with anything though."

She nodded lifting from her bow before a gust of wind washed through the office sending more blood into his carpet. He sighed holding his head to repress the migraine before hearing a cascading crash of papers. "What now?" He asked glancing to find the door opened.

The dark haired man jumped bending down and picking up his papers with practiced speed and agility of a klutz. "Yes sir, I-I-I'm Matsuda." He stood just to have to bow once again. He glanced up apologetically. "I was hired to replace Laura as your secretary. She is currently being investigated-"

"Currently?" Mello echoed rolling his eyes. Like he said, hard to find. "That woman had been here for nearly ten years and just now she's under investigation. Should I really believe that everyone that works under me is completely and totally worthless?" He shot the man a look as his back instantly straightened. "How am I not to believe that you're not someone Near sent to kill me as I work, or poison me to weaken me for his forces?"

A single drop of sweat trickled down Matsuda's face. "W-Well I-I'm not." He replied as Mello's face fell into a slight pout. "I promise?" He offered a second later.

Mello rolled his eyes holding his hand out. "You're too stupid to work for N." He gave a smirk, "I like you."

Matsuda looked a bit hurt before shuffling through his ruined papers to hand the President his schedule. "Thank you sir." He mumbled stepping out the way as the man marched by him with a flippant expression. Maybe if the president liked him he wouldn't be as terrible as he was to Laura to him.

"Matsuda?" Mello tossed back without looking at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Call the embroiderer in Milan and order me new curtains. Something terrible happened to my old ones. While you're at it, my glass shattered mysteriously, I need that stain out of my carpet before return. I need a full report on the incident at what used to be my summer home. Oh yes," He turned a dark smile on the man, "I'm terribly thirsty. Bring me something and meet me in the briefing room in five minutes. I expect it all done."

"Yes sir." The man paled.

Mello began to stroll, "Also Matsuda...don't be late."

* * *

"Master-" Tristian's voice was tighter than usual and look a pure worry overriding the blankness that usually covers it. He glanced around the torch lit room before folding his arms across his chest. "Master, this isn't the most safe way to do things. You'll be a neophyte and most neophyte's don't…they don't-"

"Survive." Matt finished for him crawling over the plush lined bed before rolling around a bit. "Are you saying that you rather I be human and be able to contract human diseases and die a human death…again?" He questioned moving to sit at the end of the bed watching his faithful servant with bright eyes. "In this condition who the bloody hell do you think will listen to me? What army can I command? Where is my power?" His hands bunched into tight fists, his face on the verge of a tantrum.

Tristian allowed his gaze to wander everywhere but the others face. "I can't-I couldn't. Master Mello has people. You've always known that. He's been the President for so long he's able to call upon-"

"Mello?" The red head spat shaking his head. He stood lingering dangerously close to the edge almost as if he were about to fall. Tristian felt his muscles tighten ready to spring if it did happen that way. "Mello. It's been nearly a century since I made my last move and what exactly as Mello been doing? He hasn't even been able to kill Near. I'll be damned if the Resistance is that cunning. I gave Mello everything. His life, position, the world, the death of L, The battle of Avalyan. Everything and the only thing I asked for was that boy's pretentious head on a silver platter." His emerald eyes were starting to look manic as he stepped forward dropping to the floor with ease. "And what have a gotten in return Tristian? What? What have I gotten?"

He looked a bit torn. "Nothing Master."

Matt danced across the room rest in front of the man. "So we have to start over Tristian. From the very beginning, I never imagined this would happen but it has. I need you." He reached up gently cupping the others face running his finger across his cheek drawing quite a bit of blood that dripped from his ear down his chin. "I've always needed you. What would I do without you Tristian? What?" His voice had dropped to a soft whisper his face sad. He leaned closer pulling the man closer to his face. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do." Was the quick reply the man looking a bit shaken.

He pulled back gingerly licking the blood from his finger. "Then show me. Show me Tristian." He turned heading back towards the bed and taking a light seat.

Tristian nodded slowly running long fingers through his hair. "And of the pain you're about to experience?"

Matt released a dark laugh tossing his head back. "Me? Experience that pain?" He pouted cutely. "Unfortunately poor, confused, sad Mail is going to have to go through the endurance of the changing. Try to make it loving, will you?" He asked watching the range of expressions the man ran through before stopping on blank. "Problem?"

He shook his head looking a bit bored now. "No master. Of course not. But-What if I can't stop?"

He rolled his eyes, "you'll stop unless you want to see me dead again. That was of course your fault...you share the blame with Mello in that area." He watched the man flinch. "Now, I'll see you once this is all over and I'm rested. Afterwards we'll return to Mello and the real fun will begin."

Matt waved a cute goodbye with his fingers before his face relaxed fully going from a bit sinister to pure innocence. Large emerald eyes seemed to be seeing the world for the first time, a shudder racked his body before his whole seemed to focus on Tristian for the first time. He looked as if he didn't know whether to smile that Tristian was with him or cry because he was confused. He wrapped his arms around himself forcing tears back.

"This isn't where I went to sleep." He whispered meekly grabbing a pillow as a useless shield from the man. "Where am I? What's happening to me?"

Tristian shook his head slowly. "I can't answer any of those questions for you Mail." He replied softly. "It's the master's wishes-" His eyes shifted slightly before he continued, "everything that's about to happen." He took a firm step and the boy flinched. This would bother him for some time to come but anything Matt asked for he got and if he wanted to be changed Tristian prayed he'd be strong enough to take it. "It's all going to be okay."

Mail shook his head desperately crawling back slowly staring in horror at the man's glowing silver eyes. "Please? Mello wants what? Please? Don't."

Tristian ran his finger under the boy's chin before flashing a smile. "It'll only hurt just a bit…if you squirm." He replied as the torches instantly flared out. Mail squeaked, "But…I like it when they do. Feel free."

* * *

White hair twirled slowly under the finger that controlled it with ease. He kept his face slack, eyes straight ahead completely ignoring everyone else who watched him with cool eyes. Instead he reached forward sliding a porcine chess piece forward neatly with his finger before closing his eyes in concentration. He didn't bother to watch the next move, the seat ahead of him was completely empty but the piece moved of it's own accord. He sighed, "Were the bodies recovered?" He questioned softly moving another piece.

"No. The damn place was burnt to a crisp before most of our guys even arrived and "Mr. President" left us a calling card. He had a few dozen of his best agents there to take out anyone who so decided to show themselves. They knocked us out like chump change. Is this really what we've become over the last one hundred years N? We're nothing to his forces, nothing. They have everything." The man shot a glared towards the tiny boy who shrugged lightly in response.

The dark haired man with an eerie resemblance to the late L spoke up. "Sometimes brain beats brawn. We have a leader-" He paused as N glanced his way looking tired. "Who may pale in comparison if the seemingly late Matt is alive." He grinned wickedly.

N's eyes narrowed. "The chances of that being true are slim to none." He replied coldly as the man began to snicker. "Laura has been less than truthful before to support her cause. I was glad to finally have her do something good for us. Unfortunately we no longer have anyone close to Mello."

The group quieted allowing a gentle breeze to pass between them. N resumed his chess game listening to the cackling in the corner of the room from the man. Some of his best agents were taken away from him and he was backing himself in the corner. There had to be something he was missing. Something he was forgetting. He closed his eyes and thought.

Mail was human…

Matt was a vampire…

Mail was human…

Human…

Human…?

N's eyes flashed open shifting around the room quickly. "Find him." He said slowing his own words not to sound frantic. "Everyone leaves a trace, trace him from that home to where he is now. If he's with Mello fall back…anyone else murder them and bring me the boy."

The group watched him intently. "Engage Matt, he's powerless currently. Within the next few days we can end this war."

The group exchanged glances before the boy's gaze lifted as if to ask what they were waiting for. They bowed before disappearing in a gust.

BB snickered turned into a full howling laugh. "Matt is never defenseless. Never. Never." He sang in a dark voice before following the other troops.

N sat back glancing down at the chessboard before frowning. His king lay on it's side in checkmate. "What is it you're trying to show me Master?"

[Review? Please? I'm desperately begging you. :) Anyway the next chapter will be a flashback because I miss L and then I want some epic drama and action so be prepared!]


	8. Changeling

[Authors note: Alright, so here's the thing: I want to post an alternate Melodious Nocturne entitled _Nocturnal Melody. _The first I think two chapters would be the same but chapter three would be different. It would follow an alternate time line of if Mail was NOT Matt. I've been thinking about it for a while and thought that it would be interesting but before I even think about posting something like that I need people to tell me if they would read it and review. I don't want to just be writing things people don't care about. Also I miss you guys telling me what you think is going to happen. There are still a lot of twists and turns to come so please review and tell me what you think. Here we all go again. Please read, review and enjoy.

**CAUTION KIDDIES: Slight yaoi warning. I warned you. Don't whine later. kk thx. **

Changeling

Mail's body arched against the man, lengthy pants escaping from his lips as he clawed the others back. Tristian ran his fingers over the others ample body, licking slowly down his neck. He had dreamt this for many years even before Master Matt had been taken away from him. Those beautiful large emerald eyes and the soft pale skin. He groaned slightly kissing the nape of the boy's neck before using a thin nail to tear open his shirt. "Mail?" He breathed knowing that his eyes were the only thing that the boy could see in the darkness of the chamber. "I'll try to stop. I don't know if I can but I'll try." He gently pecked the others lips before biting his own.

Mail restlessly clung to the other mans shirt fingering the material in slight silence before answering him. "Why are you doing this to me? Please, I don't understand this, just let me see Mello. You don't have to do anything, please?" He breathed his face flushed deeply.

Tristian shook his head shortly, his dark hair falling around the two of them. "I can't allow you to leave here without doing as the Master wishes. At least know that if I do kill you, you won't die in pain." He leaned forward racking his tongue over the others soft skin once again earning him a quiet peep and jerk. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take this play. His master had set him up, he knew that he preferred the younger Matt to anything he became when he was older. The younger Matt was so much more kind and caring than the man he turned into and was eventually killed. At the same time he would be exchanging the two Matt's for each other. Yes, his Master had set him up. "I'm sorry." He whispered once more before feeling himself puncture the others calling skin.

Mail screamed his fingers digging painlessly into the others back as his voice dulled into the whimpers. The sucking motion of his skin chanced drastically into a pleasing rhythm that Tristian wished could last forever. The boy purred softly willing away into light moans as he felt his life running through his veins and out into the other. It wasn't terrible but almost soothing, nearly loving as the man tugged lightly on the skin to gain more sustenance. Mail groaned as he felt the other gently teasing a nipple before pinching it between his fingers.

It was almost second nature to have the boy under him like this but the more the child moaned the more he realized that he needed to pull away. He would be killing him soon enough and he couldn't allow his Master to die again. Not when he had just come back from the dead, so despite his greater wishes he pulled away from the boy's neck feeling cool air run where their bodies just lay together. The torches flared to life once again as he gazed down on the half dazed Mail his innocent eyes willing more.

He reached forward running his fingers through the others hair watching him with cool eyes. "Are you ready Mail?" He questioned but the boy didn't respond. Instead he licked his lips and blinked slowly. That would have to be enough. He held his wrist out for the child knowing that he would know what to do. What they all knew what to do. After being drained the body wants more, yearns for something to replace what it had just felt. He was changing the young Mail and Matt at the same time. He bit his lip hard enough to expel blood as he watched the young boy lick around the wrist possessively and even kiss it. This child, no one else knew, but there was something different about him also. He wasn't sure what but he was bound to find out. The moment this child would bite down this child would also become his Master. "Go ahead Mail, you'll faint if you don't draw in."

'Don't rush me." He replied tersely running his canine teeth gently over the mans wrists all the while watching his face with an interested look. "Do you like this Tristian. You seemed to enjoy drinking my blood and now you want me to drink yours, am I right?" He watched silently as the man nodded slowly. "Do I taste good to you Tristian?" The dark haired man bit harder on his lip pulling more blood than before as he nodded watching as the wound he had created on his own wrist for the boy slowly closed. He smirked, "what would you do for another taste of my blood Tristian?"

Tristian flashed him a dark smile, "You're very cruel Mail." He replied softly keeping his gaze locked on the boys playful tongue. Mail grinned dropping his hand before crawling forward on his knees wrapping his slender fingers in the silky material that served at Tristian's shirt. He pulled the man slowly forward licking a slow trail over the others shirt stopping at his neck before he kissed gingerly. "Very, very cruel." He managed barely above a whisper as the boy kissed another trail around his neck. Tristian reached forward to cup the others head before Mail instantly pulled back.

He snickered, "No, no Tristian hands at your sides. Be a good boy now." He mocked in a voice not much unlike Matt's. "You've had your fun at this point so now it's my turn. It'll hurt only a bit... if you squirm. I like it when you do...feel free." He licked the nape at the others neck before piercing the skin sharply.

* * *

_Everyone leaves traces..._

_Footsteps..._

_Prints..._

_Scent..._

_Emotions..._

_Pain..._

_Hurt..._

_Searching..._

_Everyone leaves traces..._

Anna glanced upwards at the darkening skies before sighing. She had never imagined for a second that Matt would actually come back into the picture and now that he had she was off running extra tasks. More so than usual and Master Mello was in such a bad mood now. It was all a very bad waste at this point. She kicked the charred remains of the gazebo that had just stood nearly a day ago. She sniffed the air getting nothing back but ash. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder glaring around. She couldn't go back now that she had been given orders to carry out. If she didn't find Matt and Tristian at this point she didn't want to think about what Master Mello would say.

The vibration in her pocket awoke her from her train of thought as she pressed it to her ear. "Master?" She questioned lightly wondering if Matt had shown himself so soon. For all they knew there was nothing to worry about and nothing was wrong. It wasn't like her Master wasn't a bit on the paranoid side usually.

"Have you located Matt and Tristian yet Anna?" Mello's bored voice began receiving nothing but silence in it's wake. He sighed, she could tell he wasn't having the best of days. He had spent his years plotting the time when Matt would return and now that he finally has nothing was going to plan. Then again Matt was never someone that would just sit around and allow everything to be plotted for himself. He wouldn't take protection from anyone other than Tristian and that was unfortunately his original downfall. "Okay, if that's the case follow the wind, it should be carrying their scent. Just keep following it around until it ends. Once it does they should be near."

She nodded slowly, "Of course Master. I promise to report back to you as soon as I can." He grunted in response. "Do you believe this is the same Matt that-that passed all those years back? It's it all just a bit too true to be real. You watch and raise Mail and now suddenly Matt appeared once you get Mail into your hands?"

Silence flooded the receiver. "That Anna, is why you are not allowed to question or think. Do as I ask of you and watch over the two of them and leaving the contemplating to me."

"Of course Master."

* * *

"Raito?" The soft voice came from the scantily clad young blond woman staring into the crystal ball beside the brown haired man. "Raito,what are you seeing, you've been silent for so long. Should I be worried?" She stared at the crystal as if she herself could see something before her frown lines persisted. If the man didn't answer her today she would be forced to continue talking to Mikami. She couldn't handle another conversation about how he was the pack leader, and how he was the one Chosen by their idol to be so until he returned from his trance. If another infuriating word came out of his stupid mouth she would just...

...would just...

"Misa." The voice cut through her thoughts instantly. "He is not yet strong enough to make a move. This should be the time that we move in but-" He paused standing and stretching his arms before flashing her a slight smile. "How interesting would that be? Assemble the pack, we're about to have a discussion."

* * *

"Idol, as I am the one you Chose to lead the pack I think that it is my given right to tell you that I have done just as you asked me to. You asked me to keep the pack out of problems with the Nightwalkers and do not assist the Resistance." He side glanced, "Unlike Misa who wishes to make friends with them. Please explain to her that, that is why I am the Chosen one and she is nothing but my lowly second in command that should not even speak back to me as I am the one Chosen by the Idol."

Raito blinked slowly before holding his hand up. "Where is Matsuda?" He questioned glancing around the room to some very familiar faces and other new ones. "Has he been...Actually, that would not surprise me."

Misa stood, "No Idol, Matsuda has managed to infiltrate the President's top security and is currently working at as his right side man."

Raito flashed a smile, "Very good but now allow me to speak. I want silence at this point. You are all my Children, Children of the true night. You are all people I have deemed worthy of living in my Utopia. All of you, my Children." He looked around the room slowly. "Matt has returned and he will be the one to set us free. It won't be too much longer until he unleashes his army and we rebuild this world together."

Misa tilted her head slowly to the side, "Together? B-But Misa is your mate forever right?" She whimpered.

The brown haired man frowned, "Misa, don't appoint yourself into such a position. I will only rebuild this world with someone deserving, someone who understands me. My true mate-"

"...You don't mean? But Idol-"

Raito turned his back to the group, "Tell me when he arrives. Matt, the prince of Chaos."

* * *

"President, the curtains from Milan will be arriving tomorrow." Matsuda panted checking the final thing off his list and bowing deeply. "Here is the report on the destruction of your Summer home sir." He gently slid the papers into the other mans hand with ease before standing awkwardly in front of the other shifting through the set of papers as the blond look through all the papers in his hands.

Mello laid the report down watching the groups file out of the room. "You're late. Maybe Laura was a traitor but at least she was efficient." He leaned forward sniffing the air. "She also didn't smell weird, usually."

Matsuda flashed a confused smile, "I don't understand?"

Mello frowned, "I know you don't. Go get me something to drink, and be quick about it." He flicked his phone open.

**1 New Mail**

Anna: I found them Master Mello. What is my next order?

Mello reclined in his chair. Maybe, just maybe good help wasn't as hard to find as he originally thought.

[A bit of a change. Did you think it would have turned out like this? Please tell me about the other idea and read, review and enjoy.


	9. The story of the Prince of Solitude

Authors note: This is a tiny side story that I wrote just a few days ago and it ended up as a chapter as I complete the actual chapter to continue the story. I guess I kinda miss L and decided that he needed a tiny story. So there will be two more of these introducing how N, Matt and Mello all came within the picture to become the Princes of Solitude, Chaos and Fortune respectively. First up is Near, who as you all remember is the only one to be born human originally. I hope you read, review and enjoy.

The story of the Prince of Solitude [Side story I]

The darkness of the room was only penetrated with the soft candle light that drifted lightly from the flickering wick as the man sitting at the desk glanced up as the sound of the door opening. He frowned at the grim face of the woman staring down at him with dark eyes. He had sent her off only hours ago and he didn't expect for her to return so swiftly. He took in a deep breath bracing himself for the news to come.

"Yes?" He questioned slowly dropping his sockless feet to the floor. He thought he nearly saw her eyebrow lift but she didn't speak right off. Instead she bowed firmly and remained bowed. "You were asked to report to the Prince of Chaos and The Prince of Fortune did they decide not to hear my audience?" He questioned as the women shook her head. He almost laughed, that sounded very much like the two of them. "And they said?"

The woman stifled slightly watching him with dark sad eyes. "Nothing Master. They both said nothing." He could tell that she was quickly becoming restless. "We arrived at the Prince of Fortune's home only to find him gone but there was a letter left in his wake. On the other hand we arrived at the Prince of Chaos's home and…" She slowly rose from her bow before shaking her head.

L opened his mouth to speak but closed it back. "Give me the letter." Was all he managed before holding his hand out. The woman nodded quickly supplying him with the small envelope. He used his nail to easily rip it open and shook the paper within out.

_To my oldest friend–_

_ We should have first talked more about what He was possibly capable of. We believed of Him to be weak and that wasn't the case. After many months of following him and watching over him it has come to my attention that to stop his cruel and cold plan I must bring him back with me to where it all begin. It is not of our place to rule this world despite what He believes. Our place of this world is to assist those below us to live an enlightened and progressive life. _

_ After all this time together it has come to my attention that it is the thinking of Chaos to believe that power and wealth is what He was created for. This is not the case which you and I have realized after all this time. What I am saying is there will be no assistance from us in the growth of the next Chaos and Fortune. I ask of you this my friend that you reverse the path that has been set forth. It you do not this destructive path cannot be stopped and the world of the humans we have fought so valiantly to protect will crumble. _

_ I ask of you to teach them what our purpose of this world is. I ask of you to teach them balance. I ask of you to protect those that He can hurt. Please my friend. Please. _

_ By time you receive this letter it will be too late for the two of us. I will make sure of that personally. My final vision was that of a young boy standing before a burning world the embers raining down upon him in pure delight. Ahead of him the world is in the midst of an apocalyptic war. This is long after our time. It is a war your successor and mine shall have to face. He is waiting for you as is mine. _

_ It is time for me to leave you but I have one last thing for you. A gift sort of speak. An ingenious mind much like your own, your successor. I've gone through great lengths to find this boy for you. Train him well for if my vision comes true all of our wishes for the future will fall upon his shoulders. _

_Sincerely yours Q.W_

L glanced at the woman who stood cautiously by the door awaiting his words. She knew what he was about to ask her, the child that was mentioned in the letter. She must have found it while searching through the house for N.M. Instead of responding she slipped from the room with ease.

He waited deciding not to think of what may have become of his friend. A person who had helped so many had the right to decide for them but he wished that maybe the other would have consulted him before going forward and doing this.

"L." The woman coughed softly breaking his concentration as he glanced up again. Beside her was a young child clearly still human in origin that stared at him with bottomless darkened eyes. This was the child Q had spoken so highly of. "He was found in one of the back rooms of the manor. He hasn't spoken a word since we found him. I didn't know where to take him and he didn't seem to have family living with Q at the time. What should we do with him?"

The man nodded, "Leave him. He will stay here, I have questions for him." He watched the woman nod slowly as if confused before glancing down at the tired looking child. "You were also sent to the Prince of Chaos's home, what's happened there?"

"We found it burned sir." She replied with ease. Not many had a distinct affection for the Prince. "It looked fresh truthfully but we couldn't pick up a scent of Chaos. The turn of events were very unfortunate. It seems that we were slightly too late to rescue him." She failed to keep the humor out of her voice. "The chances of him still living are…"

He nodded holding a hand up. "That is fine. I understand, you may leave us now." He watched as she nodded giving a final glance at the young human boy before slipping out the door and closing it with a soft thud.

"Q told me I would meet you one day." The boy muttered his dead eyes remaining on the man for several seconds before beginning to wander away from his face. "I never imagined that it would be so soon."

L sighed, "None of us did. Did he tell you anything in particular about what is it that you have to do?"

"Defeat the Prince of Chaos."


	10. Cutting bonds

Authors note: And here is chapter ten. I assume that everything is leading up to a great epic battle but we'll have to see. I'm unsure how many chapters this story will have but I don't think it will have a sequel. Sorry kiddies but anyway please review.

Cutting bonds

Mello stared at the message for several seconds unsure what to do for once. He could send Anna in and possibly expose whatever it was that Matt was up to but then if he wasn't up to anything it would show the red head that he didn't believe in him and that everything they had gone through together was a lie. His fist balled, he had already lost his beloved once and he wasn't planning to do it again. If Anna exposed him and there actually was an underlying plan then he would be dodging a bullet but then again word may never reach him. Tristian could certainly take Anna out before she even had the thought to retreat.

He sighed, his thoughts buzzing through his mind like angry bees. It was either he showed Matt that he believed in him or he didn't. But, that's just what it was. He didn't believe in Matt. Everything about this situation was much too good to be true. For all he knew this was all an elaborate plot belonging to N and it would be the fall of everything he had accomplished. He had an obligation to himself to see what Matt was up to. Glancing back at the phone he relayed the message, _'If there is anything suspicious kill them both.' _

He took a deep sip from the wine glass in his hand. Self-preservation was something he was quite good at. If Matt wanted to take him down then so be it but he wouldn't allow the red head to do the same with himself.

* * *

Matt sat back with a slightly yawn, his once shimmering emerald eyes had dulled into an opaque almost dull lime as he watched the other pant heavily as if he had been running for ages. "Tristian, I had no idea how out of shape you had become. That is certainly not the first time that I have drained you to the point of oblivion but it seems as if you have forgotten the feeling." His eyes drifted towards the others veins that he could still feel pulsing with warm blood and shivered. "I very much would send you out to find me a victim with much more fight within them but unfortunately I have quite a few business meetings planned today not to mention visitors."

Tristian cocked an eyebrow. He could hear Matt clearly but everything else around him had dulled into a soft lull of background. "Visitors?" He questioned barely able to keep his voice up to an auditory octave. His master truly was cruel. "Are there people here?" he made a move to stand before the red head pushed him back down on the bed.

"Well, I shouldn't say visitors but merely distant family." He flashed the other a warm smile that he didn't return. He scowled, "I didn't mean to drain you to the point where you didn't even have a sense of humor. I should not bother protecting you at all if you're going to decide to be mean to me. You know how very sensitive that I am."

The dark haired man nodded, "Quite, I'll remember next time you tell a joke to stare at you and then smile as per your wishes." He replied in a dark voice hearing the other slide across the bed searching throughout the room for his clothing. "Who is visiting?"

Matt paused glancing towards the entrance before smirking, "Why it's our very own dear auntie Anne." He whispered as if it were some form of secret beginning to button a new shirt up. "Isn't that right Anne, come to visit us?"

There was a slight stirring at the entrance before the silhouetted figure of a woman emerged still covered in the bright lights of the lit candles. "What you're doing here is illegal Matt." She said keeping her hands firmly out of sight of the other two in the chamber. She watched restlessly as Tristian moved to sit up his eyes narrowing into glowing gray slits waiting for her next move. She took a deep breath and pressed the call button on her phone hidden within her pocket.

Matt rolled his eyes giving her a long stare from where he was standing. "Oh please Anne do repeat that. You know how hard of hearing we humans are." He gestured with his ear playfully. I have such a hard time hearing that soft voice of yours while you're trying to tell me something that I'm already aware of but please do tell me once more." His eyes shifted to the hand that just slipped from her pocket and smirked.

She took a deep breath that she didn't need before staring him down with intense eyes. Her face held no emotion and somewhere inside Matt, Mail squirmed. He pressed the other down before strolling forward watching with confusion as the woman stepped back. "I said what you're doing here is illegal Matt. There is no statute in which it is permitted to turn a human into a Nightwalker whether they had been previously or not. The President must be notified immediately of your transgression." She balled her fist at her side as he tilted his head to the side. "Also it is illegal to have such a…a…" She glanced at Tristian before rolling her eyes, "scandalous relationship with a servant."

"Underling." Matt corrected almost instantly a smirk still playing on his lips. "You and Tristian are classified as underlings." He watched her frown. "Well if you're going to point it out then at least know the correct terminology." He turned his back to her before strolling back towards Tristian that still sat alert on the bed. "Down boy, there will be no need for that now."

Tristian rolled his eyes, "I'm not a dog." He replied rolling his eyes at the others questioning expression.

"None the less it must be reported to the president. I always knew you couldn't be trusted Matt and now that I have the proof it will be going straight to the president."

The red head paused. "Is that so Anna?" He questioned turning back to look at her again. "Do you know why I am called the Prince of Chaos?"

"The Prince of Chaos will bring the downfall of this world and rebuild a new generation upon the ashes of the previous. I have heard it many times, yes. That is why you are called the Prince of Chaos."

He shook his head. "Incorrect." He said with the same authority as a school teacher. "I am call the Prince of Chaos for once reason and one reason only."

She shrugged, "Anything you say is being heard by Mello. At this point you are most likely unwelcome back into his arms and he wants you dead."

Matt's eyes flickered into an instantaneous glittering green as he disappeared from her sight as quickly as she got a glance. She gasped stumbling backwards attempting to press her back against the rock walls behind her but instead she received a firm and uplifting kick to her back sending her careening across the room and into the desk at the table side. A pain filled cry escaped her lips as her eyes locked on Matt who was still standing with his leg up from where he kicked her.

Slowly his leg dropped to the ground as he stood up straight. "You stupid bitch." He hissed taking a step forward a chillingly dark laugh escaping from his lips. "Do you really believe that I care about Mello wanting me dead? I _made_ Mello what he is today. Everything that he is he owes to me. Your great hero is nothing more than a gullible idiot. I no longer need Mello's useless tactics. I realized that when I returned at N is still walking free and alive." He snapped and the sound of movement on the bed resounded before Tristian stood beside him.

Anna's eyes were wild, "Do you have any idea what you're saying? He is listening, he can hear…"

"I know. Mello has been listening since you entered the room. Just because you are incompetent does not mean that everyone is. Mello is no longer needed for the final plan." He reached down sifting through her pocket for the phone. "Did you hear all of that clearly my dear Prince of Fortune?"

The voice on the other side of the phone was livid, "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Of course. I don't need you. I don't need your army. You're worthless to me."

Mello hissed, the vehemence slipping into his tone and seeping it with cold anger, "I will see you dead Matt."

Bubbly laughter escaped from the red heads lips, "Dead? You couldn't accomplish that with N what makes you believe that you can kill me?" He shook his head. "Our business is concluded at this point Mello." He shut the phone hanging up the call.

He dropped the phone beside the woman, "What should we do with her?" Tristian asked quietly watching Matt pick up one of the torches that lined the chamber. "Ah."

Matt bent down leaning over the fallen Anna before smirking. She looked less like a woman and more like a crumpled and broken doll. "Well then Anna I believe that our business here is done but just so Mello understands that I mean what I say…" He dipped the torch forward igniting the material of her jeans. It was only then that she reacted attempting to pat the crawling golden yellow gleam out. Her arms caught like paper as she sent agonizing screams echoing from the room as Matt stood. "Now Tristian, I'm late for a meeting. Shall we?" He held his hand out which was taken by the other.

Tristian smiled for the first time, "If you permit your underling."

Matt frowned, "Nonsense we are equals."

* * *

Mello stormed from his office shoving Matsuda aside without noticing the stack of papers that flew everywhere. "Find him!" He roared slamming his fist down on a young man's desk. The group gasped, "Find him. I want him dead before he can get anywhere. I want him dead now."

Matsuda rushed forward with a notepad. "Who Mr. President, who?"

Mello glared, "Matt. Bring him to me dead."


	11. Transition

Authors note: Truthfully I didn't expect for this story to be going for so long but those of you still reading thank you so much for well...reading. I'm still unaware of how much further this story is going to go but for those of you waiting for the alternate version of this story I think I'm going to finish this one first. That's just so I can plan out how they end or whatever. So for this chapter all I will say is that not everyone is who they say they are or pretend to be. Please read, review and enjoy.

Transition

Mello was seething. The pure rage that rushed from his body was enough to send over half his attendants running for cover the minute they opened the door. He hated weaklings and the only thing that he hated more than that were weakling Nightwalkers. If they weren't able to handle just a bit of this kind of power how well would they fare against someone like N? That's right, they didn't and as far as he knew at this point N and Matt were on the move together. The very idea made his blood boil.

He hadn't been able to calm himself since the phone conversation. He had given Matt everything, it was him that had brought Matt this far. He had waited for the other to return. He did everything for him and this was how he was repaid? No matter, if that's how the red head wished to do things then he would certainly show him what he had done to all his other enemies at this point. In the end everyone would be crushed under his power.

A soft knock on the door was enough to flair his anger again. "What the fuck do you want?" He hissed instantly tuning around in his chair to be able to fully glare at the door as it opened. He cooled almost instantly as the person who stared at him with a slight kind of interest. Their kind was always like that but he didn't expect to be seeing her today. "Oh, it's just you. What do I owe this visit?" He questioned listening to the faint clicking of her heels on the wooden floor and the sound of her closing the door behind herself. Instantly she searched the room as if looking for something and he shook his head. "Anna's not with me right now. You're safe."

A small smile appeared on her bow lips as she reached up with manicured nails and removed her sunglasses. Her blond hair still eclipsed a majority of her face but Mello knew who she was none the less. "You always told me to return if I had anything to report and I do for once. I attempted to reach you at your summer home. That's the last place I remember hearing that you were because you had gotten some kind of unique child but upon reaching it I found that it was burnt to ashes." She shrugged showing that she didn't care. "I almost thought you were dead but then remembered that the president falling in this world would send echoes even into my part of this world. Don't you agree?"

He nodded knowing that she was right. "What made you think that I was dead just because the house was burnt down?" He questioned.

"Everyone knows that fire is an enemy to all the Children of the Night even our kind but we can withstand it much longer than you. Everything was gone so I thought maybe even you had perished." She moved forward taking a seat right in front of the blond President before smirking slightly. "There have been whispers in the Underworld from everyone, even the Resistance is speaking of it. I want to know if it's true because if so you may be in more trouble that I originally came to tell you of." She folded her hands together waiting expectantly. "The word is that The Prince of Chaos is back."

Mello instantly looked away searching through his desk for something resembling wine but couldn't find anything. He instantly made the note to break Matsuda in. "Yes." He replied folding his hands together to keep himself from breaking his desk. "That is correct, the Prince of Chaos has returned to us though not in the most convenient circumstances. It seems as if his current wish is to break ties with me." He felt his grasp tightening on his hands but couldn't stop it himself. "There is currently a kill order on him."

The blond woman shook her head. "Then I have more information yet." She watched him glance up and lock eyes with him. "The Prince of Chaos is moving to lead an upheaval of your power using the Children of the Moon." She leaned back in her chair watching his eyes widen. "Without him they are mostly useless but along with his army…"

Mello hissed, "What army? Matt hasn't returned long enough to have had the time to create an army?" He slammed his hands on the table. "You're speaking nonsense."

The woman's lips pursed, "It's not nonsense. It's been foretold for years and you know it. L spent his lifetime attempting to lead The Prince of Chaos away from his destined path and now that he's been reborn it's only a matter of time until he's able to complete the prophecy. The fabled army of the Prince of Chaos will rise and destroy this world."

The President watched the woman for several seconds before fully knowing that she was telling the truth. "All of those things have already happened!" He slammed his fists on the table barely noticing it as it cracked. "Matt is nothing without me. Nothing. Everything about this prophecy an d the fall of the world is lies. All of it was invented to frighten people like you."

She shrugged moving to stand. "I simply came to tell you that the Children of the Moon are in movement against you. I don't know anything about this prophecy besides what everyone else has been informed of. It seems that it is not the case but whatever you wish to believe Master Mello." She bowed deeply before turning on heels and heading to the door. "You're a good president Mello. If you don't want him to he won't win against you."

"Thank you Misa." He whispered as the door opened and shut quickly. He stood instantly glancing down at the phone that still lay on his desk but he didn't bother grabbing it. Where he was going there would be no phone reception. If everyone was going to place so much faith in a prophecy they had never seen then maybe it would do him well to actually find it and read up on it. He snapped his fingers as the gust of wind blew the remaining candles out in the room. Another gust and he was gone.

~*xXx*~

"I never believed I'd see the day." Tristian smiled slightly as the red head that had completely changed his appearance. Even in a metropolis of this magnitude where Nightwalkers and the Children of the Moon mingled in an uneasy truce he stuck out. His strictly black ensemble was complimented with a pair of expensive black sunglasses that at least shielded him from the intrusion of the sunlight above their heads. "You seem to be working well to fit in well in a whole new century."

The red head shrugged barely listening to the other as he began to move through the crowd that somehow parted for his person. It was almost as if the groups here knew that it wouldn't fair them well to bother someone like me. "That doesn't matter right now. Right now Mello has his people out looking for me but he has to do it discreetly. He won't dare put the public on alert for someone like me which makes a large place like this perfect to move around in without being under watch." He glanced behind him at the taller man and smiled. "Don't worry about this Tristian. Do you really think I haven't thought this all out?"

The other shrugged, "I know that your body isn't quite ready to be out moving since you've made the change. The Nightwalkers here can probably smell the blood on you. I know I can but I can't tell if it's because I drank you or…" He paused watching the other give him a dirty look. He frowned, "I apologize Master. I shouldn't have spoken out of place."

Matt waved him off. "The worst thing that can possibly happen at this point is if we're found by the Resistance and they wouldn't dare tread this deeply into Mello's territory."

Tristian nodded, "but you have free reign in both places, correct?" He watched the other nod lightly keeping his head bowed anyway. "You're planning on using the uneasy treaty between the Nightwalkers and the Night Children to ignite a war. During that time…"

"N will have to take a side and because he won't dare side with Mello so he'll side with Raito. From there I can control them all from behind until they destroy each other."

"I must warn you that the Resistance is everywhere Master." The darker haired man began as the other held his hand up for silence entering a pair of double doors.

The woman at the front desk glanced up momentarily before smiling. "Master M, the Leader is on the top floor awaiting your arrival."

~*xXx*~

"…" Beyond birthday could barely keep is hysterics to himself. He could never have guessed that the Prince had actually returned until he saw him for himself. If anything Matt had become even MORE violent than before. He couldn't help but feel the excitement pitting in his stomach as he did what N had wanted. No, he shouldn't lie that was rude. He was doing what he wanted by following the boy and his servant into this large city. He should have probably been reporting in seeing as the rest of his team found it more imperative to stay with that Anna woman. She was hurt but not dead. No, they would certainly be taking her back to N. Interesting as that interrogation will probably be he couldn't just not follow the Prince of Chaos.


	12. Broken bonds

Authors note: Oh look I'm updating. Or at least I'm attempting an update. Hopefully I still have some readers of this story out there.

**Important notice: The spin off of Melodious Nocturne, Nocturnal melody, has been posted. I promised and followed through. _This_ is the original while the other features the same characters but _Mail is not Matt_. So please if it's not trouble read that one also. Some people did show interest. So as usual read, review and enjoy. **

Broken Bonds

The room was frighteningly air conditioned, Matt was trying his best to ignore the freezing room but it wasn't working well. He hadn't fully recovered from his time during the change and the amount of cold would have gotten to him even if he wasn't a Night walker. He took in a deep breath and exhaled seeing his breath from in front of him. He didn't even need to breathe but the fact that it was there just pissed him off more. Who the hell did Raito think he was to keep him, the prince of Chaos, waiting like an ordinary person? As far as he was concerned he should have been in the room waiting to see him. Who did he think he was pretending like he was so damn busy?

Tristian sat quietly to the side keeping his gaze locked firmly on the door. He hadn't blinked since they had entered the room but he was a body guard and he was simply doing his job. Matt crossed his legs brushing a bit of dust off of his clothing. "Tristian?" He questioned watching the other nod as if to show that he was listening. He would have told the other to look at him while he was talking but he was too tired for that. A nod would be fine for now. "Do you hear anything?"

Slowly he shook his head, "No but I'm positive that The Leader is here. It seems like something is happening downstairs but I am unsure." He frowned as if the idea of not being able to tell his master if he was in danger bothered him. Matt knew otherwise, he was upset that his usual nosiness wasn't paying off for once. He should have been more observant before they came in. It didn't matter how far he went, he could always feel when one of his servants was near. Maybe Tristian didn't get that feeling because there were so many other Nightwalkers strolling the streets in their hats and dark shades to block out the sunlight.

The door slammed open and several individuals appeared hauling one person laughing manically at their effort. Matt tilted his head watching as Raito pushed past the group gesturing greatly behind him. "This man claims that he knew you. He attempted to sneak in through the back unfortunately I have excellent security." He folded his arms slightly.

Matt stood his eyes glittering slightly. "My, my if the times haven't a changed a bit. Beyond Birthday how long has it been since I've seen you?" He questioned feeling the annoyed tension circulating the room from Tristian. "Stop it Tristian, I'm having a conversation here if you didn't notice." His eyes fluttered slightly as he watched the group with bored eyes. "Release him, if he does anything Tristian will kill him."

The group that came in with Raito grudgingly released the man. The man grew hysterical his eyes glittering from Matt towards Tristian. "You've returned Prince of Chaos." He sniggered softly to himself to keep remote calm. Matt gave on firm nod. "You know why I have found you."

Matt held his hand up for the other. "Of course, you have returned to me. I only have one request for you." He locked eyes with the man, the world around them slowed substantially before stopping completely. Raito still stood with his arms crossed, Tristian itching for a fight with Beyond Birthday and the Children of the Moon all watched their captive with worried eyes.

Beyond Birthday grinned heavily. "You have returned." He said once more. "It is difficult to believe without proof."

Matt reclaimed his seat without issue. He leaned back eyes closed, "Where have you been?" He questioned aloud wishing that he could possibly take a break. He couldn't think of asking Raito for some time. He had to set everything into motion. So much work but it would pay off when this world burned. The thought of it sent golden pleasure through his core. "Tristian was by my side during my return, not you as you so claimed all those years ago."

Beyond Birthday tilted his head, "I have been under the care of N." He replied with ease.

Matt smiled back, "My dearest." He stood now the cogs beginning to turn in his head. "I want you to return to N." He watched the frown set in. "Don't get upset, your place within my army is set in stone. Your life belongs to me and when we go to war you and I shall lead my soldiers. It always good to have operatives on both sides of the line, but you don't have to worry. This won't be lasting long the time for an end is coming."

"And the army?" He asked watching the red head's gaze travel across the office.

He waved his hand off, "Soon enough. I built it once with Mello and I'll build it again alone. N won't stand a chance against my army, history will finally come true and like a phoenix I shall raise this world to where it belongs kneeling at my feet." Laugher bubbled from his lips Beyond Birthday following suit. "As for the woman, Anna?" A slow cruel smile spread across his face. "She's served her purpose. N always has had one of those bleeding hearts. Kill her, in all kindness send a message to N. Do it in the same method."

Beyond birthday grinned, "You have quite the high pain threshold. You were still alive after the procedure."

Matt locked eyes with the other, "Because you cannot kill Chaos. Without Chaos there is no order and therefore I must show precisely where I belong in this world." He returned to his place beside Tristian.

The man knelt his hand over his heart. "By your order prince."

He waved him off, "Leave before I don't feel like holding them anymore. Make sure N gets my message loud and clear." His mind flashed back to Mello and he frowned. He'd have something else in store for the blond. He watched as Beyond Birthday disappeared out the door without a second's hesitation. He sighed and the room slowly began to move again. Tristian's eyes snapped in his direction but he ignored it without a gesture. Raito's eyes narrowed into golden slits as he processed the missing man while his security looked shocked. "Raito I'm a very busy person so if you would please?"

The man nodded dismissing his security with a distinct 'find him,' before turning back to Tristian and Matt. "I apologize for that problem. Let's…" He paused watching Tristian with untrusting eyes.

Matt nodded, "Tristian guard the door and keep your ears to yourself." The man frowned heading towards the door. He closed it softly behind himself. "Now, shall we?"

~*xXx*~

Mello wouldn't say that he was too good to climb a mountain. Yes, he was the president. Yes, he had countless amounts of people that he could have sent to do this job. Yes, he was pretty much made up of awesome but this wasn't something simple. He couldn't afford to send someone else and they screwed this up like they had done countless jobs previously. Moreover it may be punishment for believing in Matt so quickly. Never in a million years did he believe that the red head would turn against him. They had always fought together and now this was nearing impossible. He had to kill the red head on sight.

He stood tiredly in front of the looming cave. He wasn't tired because of the trek; actually he was only tired because of the circumstances surrounding the trek. He sighed heavily taking his first step into this God forsaken place since he was named as the Prince of Fortune all those years ago with Matt, N and their mentor. Back then he had been too young to be able to read the scriptures on the wall but now everything has changed. He had been taught in the old arts just like his fellow brethren.

The chamber split after nearly an hour of walking into three identical chambers. He turned to the far left heading through the chamber hoping to come upon the Prince of Chaos's chamber. He glanced around the walls seeing hundreds of words scrawled in the old language meaning the same thing: False prophet. He paused reading over the word littering the walls hundreds even thousands of times.

He stopped, "I see."

~*xXx*~

N stormed across the room barely taking heed to everyone else watchful eyes. "Where is Beyond Birthday?" He questioned his feet making soft patting noises as his eyes took in the woman secured to the wall. "It is usual that he decide to give up the opportunity to harm anyone." He sat at the edge of the first pew tilting his head to the side. White pajama bottoms rode up as he watched the woman who struggled heavily to release herself. "Woman, you will tell me all that you know. If it is sufficient The Resistance shall release you. If not you will die here."

Anna turned her gaze a small smile riding her lips. "What makes you think I want you to release me?"


End file.
